7 razones para odiar a Helga G Pataki
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: Arnold trata de hacerle entender a Gerald las razones por las que ya no soporta a Helga Geraldine Pataki. ¿Qué descubrirá al enumerarlas? /SEMI AU/ CAPÍTULO FINAL
1. Razón I

**7 razones para odiar a Helga G. Pataki**

 **Razón I**

 **Incomprensible**

Shortman lleva la camisa medio desgarrada, un golpe en el lado derecho de la cara y una mirada que podría acabar con cualquiera, a su lado, su mejor amigo intenta ayudarlo a llegar a casa. Luce preocupado pero también intenta sonar comprensivo.

— Vamos amigo, tal vez no lo hizo a propósito.

— ¿Estás ciego Gerald? ¡Ella lo provocó para que me golpeara!

El moreno suelta un suspiro y rueda los ojos, cuando por fin llegan a la residencia del rubio se sientan en las escaleras.

— Viejo, deberíamos ponerte hielo en la cara, mañana estarás irreconocible.

Arnold farfulló y se recargó en la pared. No podía asimilar aun lo que acababa de pasar, saliendo de la preparatoria se encontró con Helga G. Pataki. Ya no era la chica de una sola ceja y coletas alzadas en ambas direcciones.

Había crecido, su cuerpo esbelto y su lacio y sedoso cabello la adornaban con una gracia por demás decir, particular. Pero ella parecía ajena a lo que su personalidad y cuerpo provocaban en el resto de hombres de la preparatoria.

Por ello es que cuando él se dio cuenta que uno de los chicos de otro grupo la intentaba acosar intentó defenderla, saliendo herido en el proceso. Pero no por ser una busca pleitos. Oh no, sino porque la rubia había desafiado al chico sosteniendo que él podía vencerlo con un brazo amarrado.

No supo en qué momento sus impulsos lo doblegaron y decidió aceptar el desafío. Sí, tal vez habían sido las clases de karate la que le inspiró confianza, tal vez fue el ser apoyado por Helga o simplemente fueron reacciones inexplicables. El caso es que no todo salió perfecto y ahora tenía la cara hinchada.

— Te pusiste celoso hermano — Dejó escapar Gerald para después cubrir su boca a sabiendas de lo que se desataría — quiero decir, tú…

— ¿Celoso? ¿Celoso yo? Debes bromear Gerald, Helga es la última persona con la que me gustaría estar.

— ¡Estoy harto de ese cuento Arnie! Tú sabes perfecto que ella no te es indiferente.

— ¡Claro que no me es indiferente! Tengo un golpe por su culpa. ¿Cómo podría serme indiferente? Pero de eso a una idea romántica con ella, hay mucho espacio.

— Muy bien genio, explícame ¿Por qué no saldrías con ella?

El rubio alzó una ceja, para él la pregunta era muy obvia. ¡Se odiaban!

— Hay muchísimos motivos para ello Gerald.

— Muy bien solo dime 7 razones.

— ¿7 razones?

— Sí, dime 7 razones por las que odias a Helga, si dices que son tantas 7 no debe ser difícil ¿verdad?

— ¡Claro que no! Es más que fácil, podría decir más de 100, pero te convenceré de porqué es impensable que yo salga con Helga.

 _La razón #1 es que nunca tuvo un motivo para odiarme. Su incansable odio y fastidio hacia mí es desde que tenemos 4 años Gerald ¡4 años! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡No! Nadie lo sabe._

 _Me odia sin motivo, por esa sencilla razón es impensable vernos como pareja. Imagina, no lo entiendo, jamás le hice algo para que me odiara con tanta fuerza ¿O tú recuerdas algo que yo no? Desde el inicio fui amable con ella, incluso más amable que con los demás. Helga siempre se veía sola, triste… me sentía mal cuando llegaba cabizbaja a clases, en ocasiones podía ver sus ojos llorosos durante las actividades._

 _Todavía me duele el pecho al recordarlo, ¿Qué clase de pensamientos podía tener a los 4 años para verse con ese semblante melancólico? Es que era natural que quisiera ayudarla, que tuviera la necesidad de quedarme a su lado y hacerle compañía, incluso de protegerla._

— Arnold… suena como que te enamoraste de ella a primera vista.

— ¡Para nada! ¿Cómo puede sonar así lo que acabo de decirte? _Quiero hacerte entender que después de haber sido particularmente bueno con ella, Helga comenzó a tratarme mal. ¡Ahí comenzó su odio! Y no le hice nada especialmente malo. Me molesta que me odie sin razón, me molesta no comprender qué hice mal para que ella me trate así ¡Me frustra no comprenderla Gerald!_

El moreno soltó una fuerte carcajada que desconcertó al rubio. Incluso tuvo que secar sus lágrimas.

— ¡Estás perdido por ella Arnold! No puedo creer que seas tan ciego. ¿Qué hombre se preocupa tanto por entender a una mujer si no es porque la ama?

Arnold torció los ojos, no, para él eso era impensable ¿Cómo su mejor amigo podía decir eso?

— O querer comprender porque soy tan odiado.

— ¿Y si te maltrata por aquella confesión que no correspondiste?

El rubio sintió que su corazón se detenía casi en un brinco. No debía sacar el tema a colación ¡Era tabú!

— Gerald, por milésima vez, acordamos que eso pasó por la adrenalina. No tuvo nada de real, además han pasado 8 años de eso.

— Tal vez te odia por esos 8 años sin respuesta cabeza de balón.

— ¡No me digas así! — el rubio suspiró, no quería pensar que aquello había sido enserio porque eso lo haría sentir tremendamente culpable — Me odia desde antes de eso.

— ¿Y si intentas comprenderla? Vamos, será difícil pero te aseguro una aventura irrepetible.

—No, ya tienes tu primera importante razón, el odio de Helga no tiene motivos por tanto yo debería ser el que la odiase primero, por ser tan terca, mezquina, ruda, grosera, impositiva, altanera, orgullosa, desafiante…

— ¿Quién es mezquina Arnoldo?

La voz de la Pataki asustó a los dos hombres en las escaleras quienes dieron un brinco y sintieron su corazón parar por un mili segundo. Sin embargo el corazón de Arnold se aceleró, sin poder evitarlo, le pasaba con frecuencia e intentaba no pensar mucho en ello.

— Viejo, yo te dejo, no quiero problemas.

Gerald se fugó como alma que llevaba el diablo, ella rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Se quedó paralizada un momento mientras Arnold no sabía que esperar de esa visita.

— Lo siento.

Dijo ella rápido, con la voz baja y girando su rostro hacia otro lado. Otra vez el corazón de él parecía un tambor sin ritmo ni control.

— Helga yo…

— ¡Ya dije lo siento Arnoldo! No pensé que fueras tan estúpido como para tomar ese desafío ¿Dónde tenías la cabeza?

— ¡Quería impresionarte! — gritó y después se silenció con las manos, de pronto esa mujer lo hacía perder toda compostura, claro que quería comprenderla, claro que la duda lo carcomía ¿Pero cómo podía decir eso después de dejar una confesión en el aire durante 8 años? Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro que los sentimientos de ella siguieran igual… y esa era una razón más para odiarla ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan compleja?

— Sí que eres un bobo Arnold.

Helga se acercó a donde él estaba, el rubio temió que pudiera escuchar el sonido de su corazón o peor aún que notara el sonrojo de su cara. La sentía hervir.

¿No diría nada de lo que acababa de decirle? ¿No se burlaría de él? ¿No se sonrojaría? ¡Estaba comenzando a desesperarse!

Ella colocó su mano en donde tenía el golpe y aunque él dio un pequeño brinco por el dolor, no la apartó.

— Pudo ser peor — reparó ella alejándose — Creo que yo pude darte una mejor paliza.

— Siempre tan dulce Helga. — exclamó él mientras la veía alejarse.

Sí, estaba seguro. Era inverosímil verse a él de pareja de Helga. Era imposible comprenderla, primero dulce, luego agresiva, más tarde agradable y después otra vez volvería a comportarse insoportable.

¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de decirle a Gerald 7 razones para odiarla si con la primera solo se daba cuenta de cuanto la amaba?


	2. Razón II

**Razón II**

 **Una buscapleitos**

Gerald no sabe qué decir, prefiere quedarse en silencio mientras nota como Arnold Shortman no despega la vista de la rubia que va entrando a la preparatoria. Suelta un suspiro ¿Ahora qué pretexto le recriminaría el chico para negar sus sentimientos por esa joven?

— ¿Qué sucede?

Arnold se percata de la mirada del moreno y se gira como si no supiera a qué se refiere, se acerca a su casillero y finge concentrarse mucho en la contraseña para abrirlo. Gerald se recarga en el resto de metal que conforman los casilleros, de pronto a ambos los sorprende el abrazo de Phoebe, la novia del moreno, quien también es la mejor amiga de Helga.

— Nada viejo

Arnold frunce el entrecejo y cierra de un portazo el casillero, Phoebe lo mira con incredulidad.

— ¿Acaso sigues enojado por lo que pasó el día de ayer Arnold? ¿O es porque Helga no te ha dirigido la mirada desde que llegó?

Gerald se golpea la frente, justo lo que no quería decir fue lo que salió de los labios de su perspicaz pero muy directa novia.

— ¿Tienes que usar ese tono acusatorio?

Recalca molesto pero intentando mantener la compostura. Claro que estaba molesto, Helga llegaba tranquila y campante después de haber provocado que le dieran un golpe en la cara y lo dejaran más maltrecho que a un muñeco de trapo.

Además por si eso no fuera poco, la muy criminal _— ¿De dónde había sacado esa frase? —_ había ido hasta su casa para provocarle un mini infarto y al final dejarlo cada vez más confundido.

Estaba seguro de haber sido directo ese día ¿Quién más dice " _quería impresionarte_ " si no es para afirmar que ahí hay algo más que amistad? Sí, por más que buscaba la respuesta en su cabeza era incapaz de definir si quería matarla por estarlo evitando o simplemente besarla para ser lo más claro posible.

— Oh no Arnold, solo lo digo porque la has estado mirando desde hace bastante rato y haces rabietas como si aún tuviéramos 10 años.

Vuelve a soltar Phoebe, quien más parecía querer atormentarlo. Así que prefirtr no caer en la trampa y hacerse el desentendido. Al final ya no tenía que soportar más el interrogatorio pues la pareja acaramelada no compartía la siguiente clase con él.

Claro que no, la siguiente clase correspondía a Historia y esa la compartía con la inigualable Helga. Después de su hora juntos, él volvería con Gerald y el día habría acabado, así que solo debía obligarla a prestarle atención.

¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan posesivo? Sí, tal vez fue después de la confesión que fingieron no existió.

Seguro, estaba todo claro cuando lo recordaba. Era obvio que al principio no había sido capaz de procesarlo de inmediato, la niña que más lo odiaba en el mundo ahora decía amarlo ¿Qué tal si todo era una broma? ¿Qué tal si solo quería burlarse una vez más de él?

 **Tardó en comprender que en la intensidad en la que se ama se puede llegar a odiar.**

 _¿Cómo habría sido para ella vivir con esos sentimientos a flor de piel todo ese tiempo?_

Antes de que pudiera entrar al salón se topó con una escena poco placentera. Helga estaba discutiendo con una chica, de pronto vio lo que no tenía que pasar. La joven le propinó una fuerte bofetada a su rubia… _¿su?_ Antes de detenerse a analizar su propia capacidad de egoísmo tuvo que interferir.

Y tal y como sospecha la chica de ojos azules no le regresa una bofetada, sino que a puño cerrado había dejado cayada, y en el suelo, a la pobre alma que la había desafiado.

Como pudo, Shortman la separa de la chica y tiene que cargarla hasta el salón mientras ella no deja de blasfemar contra la pobre diabla y contra el mundo.

— ¿Siempre tienes que actuar así Helga? — grita exasperado mientras la obligaba a sentarse en una de las sillas del salón que aún permanecía vacío.

— ¡Ni si quiera tienes idea de lo que está pasando Arnoldo!

Ella se cruza de brazos y él asegura ver que por un segundo hace un puchero con los labios como si estuviera en medio de un pequeño berrinche. Durante años consideró a Helga un libro hermético, cerrado a que cualquiera viera su interior y por eso pensó que su actitud cruel era solo una tapadera.

Pero nunca se decidió a forzar la tapa, poco a poco comprendió que sí, Helga tenía un lado mucho más sensible pero su actitud extrovertida y aguerrida no era una cobertura solamente, era en gran medida lo que ella era. Por ello se prometió no volver a juzgarla solo por sus acciones.

— No, no tengo idea. Pero me gustaría que me explicaras, así podría entenderte.

Se nota que ella se sorprende, porque deja de replicar en silencio y alza su mirada para parpadear un par de veces sin despegar su punto focal de los ojos verdes de él. Por muy poco tiempo Arnold sabe que Helga ha bajado sus defensas, así que decide seguir

— Sabes que estoy en contra de la violencia, pero sé que no la usarías simplemente porque sí, como cuando éramos pequeños.

Y sabe por la reacción de ella: que lo ha echado a perder _._ La rubia se levanta como resorte con su cara llena de molestia. Él suspira, tocar el tema de cuando tenían 10 años es siempre un error, en general él lo sabe y trata de no mencionarlo, pero no siempre puede. Esa época marcó algo importante de sus vidas y si simplemente finge que no pasó nada, se podría arrepentir más de lo que ya hacía.

— No intentes ser el buen samaritano siempre Cabeza de Balón — Helga se separa de él y se aleja hacia la puerta, cuando su figura va desapareciendo aún Arnold es capaz de escuchar una leve queja — Además no es como si me entendieras ahora.

El profesor entra y él no tiene más opción que resignarse a verla más tarde. Si es que puede hacerlo, Helga podía saltarse las clases sin remordimiento y por supuesto que irse a casa o a algún lado con un chico — idea que no le hacía ninguna gracia y le provocaba querer dejar el salón en ese instante — era una posibilidad.

— Ya tienes tu razón #2 Gerald — puntualiza Arnold al salir de la preparatoria en compañía de su mejor amigo y la novia de éste — Es una buscapleitos, sin razón ni gloria. Le gusta meterse en problemas y meter en problemas a los demás. Es una _criminal_ , se salta las clases, empieza peleas, busca las confrontaciones…

Phoebe gira sus ojos en desaprobación. Cuando llegan a la entrada lo que ven sus ojos lo desconciertan, Helga está retando al chico — mencionando otra vez que es corpulento — del día anterior. Ella le propina un empujón y el tipo aparta las manos de ella con un fuerte movimiento.

— ¡Ya recuerdo! — Grita la novia de Gerald, como es de ascendencia japonesa, Arnold siente que sus ojos se han abierto más de lo normal — Hoy una de las chicas del otro grupo que está enamorada de ese grandulón estaba esparciendo rumores de que Helga coqueteaba con él. — Ella dio un fuerte respiro, para seguir hablando a una velocidad donde el rubio no pudiera interrumpirla — Helga se molestó mucho y fue a callar esos rumores, alguien mencionó que ella ya te tenía a ti Arnold — el mencionado dio un brinco, todo estaba pasando muy rápido — y entonces Frank replicó que eras un debilucho y que no eras un tipo adecuado para ella.

Arnold corrió hacia la rubia y Phoebe ya no pudo comentar que la joven había ido al salón de él para decirle que no podía contra Frank, que lo mejor era que controlara a su bestia de novia y la apartara de su amor; pero no importaba.

La joven de ojos azules ya había comenzado la pelea, era obvio que estaba en desventaja por su físico pero eso no la hacía retroceder, alcanzó a dar dos ganchos derechos bien puestos en la cara de Frank, pero no contó con una patada que en un descuido la dejaron en el suelo.

Era obvio que el tipo estuviera enojado, después de que ella pisoteara sus sentimientos y además defendiera a otro chico, ahora lo había retado en pos de defender la dignidad del pobre tipo que no podía ni defenderse el día anterior.

Helga apenas reacciona para levantarse del suelo cuando siente que el siguiente golpe justo le dará en la cara, el movimiento es rápido pero sabe que Arnold se ha interpuesto, llevándose nuevamente un golpe por su culpa. ¿Ahora cómo le iba a pedir perdón?

— ¡Hombre quítate! Esta es mi pelea.

— Helga, no puedes esperar que deje que pisoteen mi ego.

Ella seguro no lo comprende, pero él está decidido. Ahí, frente a la preparatoria donde siempre tuvo la fama de alumno ejemplar estaba peleando con un chico enorme, todo por defender su orgullo masculino frente a la chica que ama.

Y aunque la pelea no iba tan dispareja al inicio, había que admitirlo:

Años siendo el chico pacífico no le dejaban mucha experiencia en dar (o recibir) golpes.

Vuelve a sentir que la mejilla le arde por dentro, seguro se ha roto la piel de su boca. Ya no está bien seguro de qué lado es esta vez. Le han dado varios golpes en el rostro y una que otra patada.

Si ha acertado tres golpes estará siendo optimista, cuando cree que todo está por terminar solo puede ver como la rubia se monta en la espalda del grandulón y muerde fúrica su oreja.

El tipo grita, se forcejea y la arroja al suelo. Hay sangre y Arnold está por desmayarse. Franck corre de ella mientras blasfema en su nombre.

— ¡Hey bobo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué tenías que meterte si eres pésimo en esto?

El rubio recién se percata que ya está en el suelo, no sabe en qué momento llegó ahí, pero debe admitir que tener a Helga casi sobre él y tan cerca de su rostro no le desagrada en lo más mínimo. Verla así de preocupada, con todo lo controversial que puede sonar, se siente muy bien.

— ¡Viejo! No sé si decir que eso fue increíble o que fue patético.

Gerald llega a su lado, tiene una cara entre la risa, el llanto y la emoción.

— ¡Cállate Cepillo! — espeta Helga mientras empieza a levantarlo poco a poco, sin poder evitarlo Shortman se suelta a reír, no con disimulo, no, de verdad ríe sin control haciendo que ella se asuste y lo deje caer de nuevo al suelo.

— Gerald, de verdad… Helga es una buscapleitos — vuelve a decir entre lágrimas de risa.

— ¿Pero qué te ha picado Arnold? ¡Esos golpes te dejaron más estúpido! — espeta ella haciendo su segundo intento por ayudar a levantarlo, pero tiene la mirada de incomprensión marcada.

— Helga… eres increíble ¿Sabes?

Siente como la rubia lo vuelve a soltar, seguro de la impresión y lo último que recuerda es caer en calidad de bulto al suelo, para quedarse dormido por el resto del día.

De verdad… _**odiaba lo buscapleitos que podía ser Helga G. Pataki con la misma intensidad que amaba lo aguerrida e intensa que podía ser.**_

-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0

¡Gracias por tan buenos y amables reviews! Me dio gusto les agradara mi propuesta, espero este capítulo también llene sus expectativas. Espero sus mensajes para traer la razón #3 muy pronto!


	3. Razón III

**Razón III**

 **Sus defensas**

Cuando por fin despierta lo primero que percibe es el techo de su habitación, la luz que toca de frente hace que un dolor de cabeza agudo le sacuda todo.

Se tapa los ojos con el dorso de la mano, no sabe por cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, sabe que es relativamente poco porque aún es de día y los golpes recién comienzan a doler.

Aprieta los ojos con fuerza ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo era posible que él se metiera directo a una pelea para tener que ser salvado por la chica a la que iba a proteger? ¡Ya no había rastro de su dignidad en ningún lado!

Todo se había perdido.

Él estaba perdido, eso seguro. Ya su locura debía aceptarse como un hecho irrefutable, pero Helga tenía la culpa, sin duda.

Ninguna chica lo había descolocado de esa forma, él sabía perfectamente que no era una cuestión de aceptar las cosas, era una cuestión primordial de comenzar a verlas.

Justo ahora con el rostro ardiente, espasmos abdominales y dolor de cabeza sabe que no puede mentirse más a él mismo, a Gerald e incluso a la misma tigresa Helga.

Cuando tenía 10 años lo pensó, claro que lo hizo porque _Helga no era precisamente la chica discreta que a ella misma le hubiera gustado ser._

Pero él intentó convencerse de que pensar que ella lo amaba era una tontería, era imposible. Las veces que el pensamiento le cruzó la mente fue acallado en el mismo instante por las palabras duras y crueles de la rubia.

Y es que el momento podía ser preciso pero no perfecto, obvio que era fácil decirse a sí mismo que era una locura pero al mismo tiempo era imposible negar lo que aparentemente era notorio o en casos: _**inexplicable.**_

¿Cómo se podía convencer a sí mismo de que todo eran coincidencias? ¡No podía!

 **Cuando él tenía una cita con alguna chica ella aparecía misteriosamente.**

Fuese Ruth, Lila, Summer o cualquier otra. ¿Qué clase de situación era esa?

Siempre interviniendo.

 **Cuando sufría algún shock o se golpeaba, se convertía en una chica incluso dulce y romántica por momentos.**

La vez que la golpeó con una pelota de béisbol.

O cuando el Gran Bob atinó en su cabeza un tiro de golf.

¡Incluso cuando atrapó el ramo de novia en la boda del entrenador!

 **¿Cómo podía explicar los besos atrevidos y largos que ella misma había comenzado?** En las dos ocasiones se escudó en que estaba actuando, la única vez que no pudo retractarse fue en Industrias Futuro.

 **Y ahí él se había negado a creerlo posible.**

Cuando eso le decía que ahí todo cobraba sentido. Sus agresiones sin justificación, sus apariciones misteriosas a mitad de la noche en su casa, su interés en general por él.

¿Y cómo él no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella?

Incluso se había insinuado a ella sin pretenderlo ni entenderlo.

Le enojaba, claro que lo hacía porque lo trataba con la punta del pie cuando no había hecho nada, detestaba su carácter en extremo agresivo, mezquino y arrogante.

Por eso cuando podía intentaba alabar su lado amable.

Pero tampoco podía imaginarla tan común. ¡La admiraba! Nunca se lo negó.

¿Qué chica podía dirigir a todo el equipo de béisbol? ¿Qué chica podía tener la capacidad de ser modelo sin perder la cabeza por la fama? ¿O deletrear a la perfección, sacar una nota sobresaliente en una prueba de aptitud, ser excelente para el stand up, soportar a unos padres incumplidos, actuar con elegancia y emoción o tener un lado sensible para montar un musical?

Aunque él no quisiera admitirlo el tonto en todo ese tiempo había sido él por no darse cuenta pronto. Por saberlo pero no admitirlo.

Cuando conoció a Lila ¿Qué vio en ella exactamente? Recordando su primera cita no podía hacer más que pensar que la chica era adorable, pero en exceso aburrida y fastidiosa.

Helga G. Pataki no era así, ni de lejos.

Era autosuficiente, sarcástica, perspicaz, astuta, asustadiza, engreída, insegura, temerosa, valiente, inteligente, ilógica, cruel, apasionada…

— ¡Eres desesperante Helga!

— Sí bien, no todos los días conoces a una chica de una sola ceja como ella.

Arnold se levanta asustado, la voz de su abuelo suena tan cerca que lo ponen alerta. Ha estado tanto tiempo con los ojos cerrados que sin lugar a dudas jamás se percató de nadie más.

Su abuelo está a su lado, sentado mientras lo inspecciona con una sonrisa muy burlona.

— ¡Ya no tiene una ceja!

Grita con lo primero que se le viene a la mente, que no es precisamente lo que realmente debió decir.

— Esta vez sí que te has liado en la escuela Shortman, la chica de una sola ceja…

— Ya te dije que no tiene una ceja abuelo

— Bueno, sabes a qué me refiero. Ella te trajo cargando desde la preparatoria ¡Pocas veces conoces a una mujer así! Las mujeres locas traen felicidad… y desesperación, mucha desesperación a tu vida Arnold.

El rubio suspira.

— ¿Hablas de la abuela?

— ¡Esta zafada!

— Pero así la amas abuelo.

— Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta.

— Mis padres son más normales ¿No podía ser algo así? — Arnold se recarga en sus piernas, pensar en lo difícil que debió ser la juventud de su abuelo con su abuela lo estremece, ella era una mujer maravillosa pero sin dudas problemática, y sí… loca.

— Bueno, tu padre no sería la gran maravillosa persona que es sino tuviera a tu abuela como madre… digamos que Milles solo es más moderado y Stella lo complementa bien. Tú, mi nieto favorito...

— Soy tu único nieto abuelo.

— ¡Eso! Eres por momentos osado, otros cobarde, puedes rendirte en varias ocasiones, pecas de pacífico, rayas en los límites del buen ciudadano, eres ejemplar… y aburrido.

— ¡Abuelo! ¿Esas son cosas que debes decirle a tu nieto favorito?

— Eres mi único nieto. A lo que quiero llegar es que la chica de una sola ceja es la chispa de tu vida ¿Qué harías de tus días sin una mujer así? Una vida normal, una chica normal… eso es para gente aburrida Arnold.

De pronto por la puerta aparece la rubia de sus conversaciones con un peinado exótico, un vestido entallado color rojo con brillos y flecos en la parte baja, detrás de ella la susodicha loca de la conversación.

— Hablando de la reina de las locas ¿Qué haces vestida así Puki?

— Eleanor y yo estábamos hablando de ir al cabaret esta noche a presentar nuestro performance.

— ¡Déjate de tonterías Puki! — Phil se levanta y toma a su esposa de la muñeca mientras la arrastra escaleras abajo — Creo que ustedes tienen que hablar.

La sentencia del abuelo deja a Helga a la puerta de su habitación.

Arnold se sienta a la orilla de su cama y trata de recordar la última vez que la rubia había estado en su habitación, sus abuelos la querían tanto que con frecuencia la invitaban a casa y en alguna que otra ocasión ella tenía que pasar por su habitación.

Helga parecía nerviosa, su mano frotaba su brazo con inseguridad y no le había dirigido la mirada desde que llegó. Tal vez era el atuendo, entallado y corto parecía una modelo y él mismo tuvo que contenerse de mirar demasiado y ser sorprendido en el proceso.

— ¡No tengo porque disculparme! — Objeta ella cruzando los brazos, y el rubio sabe que, como siempre, la chica no dice lo que siente — Pensé en hacerlo, pero es que el idiota fuiste tú ¿Quién se mete en una pelea ajena y con cero posibilidades de ganar? De verdad me pareciste un…

Él inhala con fuerza, tiene que ser cuidadoso con sus palabras. Y mentalmente _apunta la razón #3 que le dará a Gerald mañana: Helga tiene muchas defensas._

Sus defensas son espinosas, rocosas y toscas; Incisivas y despiadadas. Difíciles de penetrar e irremediablemente fáciles de levantar con mayor fuerza.

— ¿Te parecí un chico cool? O tal vez atractivo, genial, atrevido…

Helga suelta una risa estrepitosa

— ¡Iba a decir estúpido! ¿Te golpearon tan fuerte, Cabeza de balón? ¿Qué chico cool es rescatado por la chica?

Él también comienza a reír, pero no puede hacerlo con tanta fuerza sin sentir que su vientre se romperá, se sujeta con ambas manos el estómago mientras las lágrimas de la risa se escapan por sus ojos.

Cuando entorna la mirada se da cuenta que ella está muy cerca suyo, con una cara de preocupación. Ha bajado sus defensas presa de la risa y la culpa, y él no puede desaprovechar la oportunidad.

— ¿Qué chica normal muerde la oreja de un tipo enorme?

— ¿Qué chico enorme trata de golpear a una mujer?

Arnold nota que sus palabras tienen un deje de tristeza.

— Mi abuela me enseñó Karate cuando teníamos 9 años ¿Sabes qué es lo gracioso? Poco lo usé y después me olvidé de él. ¿Recuerdas cuando Ludwing llegó a reclamar el terreno baldío?

Helga se sienta a su lado, él siente que el corazón le saldrá disparado porque dos emociones se mezclan juntas, ella a su lado sobre su cama ¿Sabrá lo que puede pensar él? Y además ¿Será así con todos sus amigos? ¿Así de confiada y provocadora? Nervios y celos, mala combinación.

— ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Por tus estúpidas ideas me llevé un ojo morado, qué paliza nos dieron ese día.

— Lo que no comprendo es cómo se atrevieron a golpear a una chica – entre dientes él sabe que aquello era impensable y muy en el fondo supo lo que ella pensaba.

— ¡No me veían como una chica Arnoldo! Aunque no los culpo, no soy precisamente la feminidad andando, por eso hoy te has llevado unos buenos golpes y yo también.

Él se gira y la encara por primera vez en el día, ella respinga un poco y por un segundo Arnold se pierde entre sus ojos profundamente azules y brillantes.

— Helga, yo siempre te he visto como una chica. Como dije, no una muy convencional, pero una chica. — Nota que la mirada de ella se vuelve más grande y deduce que tiene pocos segundos antes de que las murallas Pataki se alcen y le propinen una golpiza — La pelea de hoy sucedió por lo mismo, porque te ven como una chica sufren tu desprecio, porque te ven como una chica se ciegan de celos, porque te ven como una chica reclaman tu atención y porque te ven como una chica esperan que actúes como una.

Él toma sus manos y ella no es capaz de alejarlas, en sus ojos descubre un poco de tristeza que se acumulan en lágrimas, pero son casi efímeras.

— Ellos quieren una chica normal Arnold, todos quieren una buena chica o una chica mala. ¿Suena a chiste no? Si eres buena tienes que ser siempre buena, siempre amable, siempre respetuosa y afectuosa. Si eres una chica mala tienes que ser siempre mala, mezquina, cruel para que estén contigo y yo…

— Tú eres ambas, pero es porque no te conocen Helga.

— Ellos construyen a Helga G. Pataki como mejor les place, en su mente me crean, me moldean y se forman una imagen perfecta a sus deseos que no existen en la real yo.

En un impulso él la abraza, si lo golpea por lo menos sabrá que valdrá la pena. Verla tan melancólica y frágil le vuelve impulsivo para protegerla.

— Créeme no todos te vemos perfecta y aun así reconocemos que eres una chica increíble… la más increíble.

Fueron segundos, no pudo ni contarlos, pero ella le responde el abrazo y se estremece conmovida.

Después la magia se acaba. Helga lo empuja con brutalidad y con lo maltrecho que está solo puede soltar un quejido al golpearse contra el suelo.

— Espera a que tus heridas sanen Arnoldo, llevas toda la tarde diciendo estupideces, los golpes te pusieron muy estúpido. Claro que soy una chica maravillosa ¿Recién te das cuenta?

No le da tiempo de reaccionar, ella sale furiosa y azota la puerta de su cuarto.

— Por supuesto que no, siempre he sabido que eres increíble solo que no te lo había dicho.

Shortman suspira, sí, odia sus defensas pero también las admira. Y reconoce, muy a su pesar, que también adora cuando estas caen por segundos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me lo eché largo! Espero no les aburra, gracias por todos sus reviews eso me motiva a sacar constante actualización. Pronto la razón #4

Aunque Arnold aprendió Karate en las primeras temporadas, en las últimas ya no se veía mucho vestigio de lo aprendido eh jaja ¡Saludos!


	4. Razón IV

**.**

 **Razón IV**

 **Su Inseguridad**

Ni bien entra a la escuela se percata de las miradas a su alrededor. Lo acusan, lo desconocen.

¡Claro! Ni él mismo se conoce, ya no después de que fue capaz de meterse en una pelea para defender a la chica más peleonera que hubiera conocido. ¡Esa Geraldine! Oh si tan solo fuera capaz de decirle ese nombre en su cara y deleitarse con su reacción.

Porque Helga GE Pataki no tenía ni idea que él conocía ese _pequeño secreto_. Seguro odiaba ese nombre y se lo reservaba, así que podía imaginar una fugaz idea de lo que para ella significaba que Geraldine fuese expuesta.

Lo que le carcome la cabeza es que está seguro de que por algún motivo la rubia lo ha estado evitando desde hace un par de días. Hace memoria y recuerda que sus locos impulsos lo hicieron abrazarla. ¿Era eso lo que la tenía a la defensiva?

Ya comenzaba a hartarse, no tenían 9 años, y bueno, haciendo memoria ella era incluso más atrevida y pasional en ese entonces ¿Así que por qué lo estaba evitando?

¿Y si se trataba de que ella ya no lo amara?

Lo sabía desde que se admitió a sí mismo quererla, hace ya un par de años. Sabía que era muy probable que ella ya no lo quisiera como alguna vez dijo, perdón, que ya no lo amara con la intensidad que soltó en el calor del momento.

¿Y ahí que haría él?

Porque había que ser justos. Llevaba en silencio todo ese tiempo porque se sintió culpable de no tomar la palabra de ella enserio.

Y se sentía un cobarde, si él le declaraba su amor ¿Y ella después le decía que seguro fue el calor del momento qué sentiría? ¿Cuán frustrado acabaría después de reunir el valor de decirle a ella, la mala chica de la preparatoria, que la amaba cual alma perdida?

— ¡Viejo! ¿Si quiera estás escuchándome?

Arnold ve la mano de su mejor amigo moverse frente a él intentando captar su atención, él se ruboriza. Odia perderse tanto en sus demencias mentales y volverse obvio frente al resto de personas. Agacha la mirada, no quiere decirle la verdad.

— ¿Pensando en Helga?

— Sí.

Gerald pega un brinco y él no sabe exactamente de dónde ha sacado el valor para confesarlo, así nada más. Como si una conversación en los corredores del vestuario fueran el momento perfecto para decirle a su mejor amigo un secreto que llevaba intentando ocultar ya un par de años.

Estaban sudorosos, la práctica del partido de Basquetball había sido intensa, más porque el moreno competía para volverse el capitán el próximo semestre y arrastraba con Arnold durante las prácticas.

— ¿Y a qué se debe que pienses en la furia Pataki? ¿Por fin admitirás que estás enamorado de ella?

— Creo que es tiempo, sí.

Arnold nota el desconcierto de su amigo, _sabe que él sabe que él sabe_ de sus sentimientos por la rubia. Así que no quiere hacer un escándalo. Ya todo era muy obvio para todos.

Incluida Lila.

¿A qué venía ella en todo ese embrollo? Pues que era muy hostigante. Sí.

Tanto tiempo estando detrás de ella para que ahora no se la pudiera quitar de encima, pero es que todo tenía una razón de ser…

— ¡No puedo creer que lo sueltes así solamente! ¿Dónde está el dramatismo y la cólera de tu rostro por no ser correspondido?

— Gerald, cálmate. Ya lo sabías y en segunda ¿Quién ha dicho que no voy a ser correspondido?

El moreno mueve las llaves de las duchas, es hora de quitarse todo ese sudor de encima. El rubio lo imita pero no despega la vista de él, porque enserio su comentario lo ha descolocado. _¿Qué sabe de Helga que él no?_ ¡¿Qué?!

— Bueno, la escuché hablando con Pheebs, ya sabes esas cosas de chicas que no debí de escuchar — y aunque Arnold piensa que fue incorrecto su comportamiento, tampoco puede culparlo, de hecho lo adora por ser un chismoso, ahora necesita que suelte la sopa con él… ahí y ahora — Y me enteré de lo que pasó en tu cuarto cuando fue a dejarte a tu casa en estado moribundo.

— No estaba muriendo… pero continúa.

— Pues eso, ella dijo que fue desagradable y que no podía verte a la cara después de lo que hiciste.

El joven de rasgos afroamericanos termina de enjuagarse el shampoo del cabello y se lo pasa al rubio quien apenas puede reaccionar y lo deja caer al suelo. Gerald alza una ceja imaginando las escenas de presidiarios donde el jabón en el suelo era una clara señal de que alguien sería profanado ahí mismo.

Así que no lo levanta, de hecho una escalofrío le recorre la nuca cuando escucha más voces del resto de estudiantes en actividades deportivas quienes corrían a las duchas para olvidar todo el mal olor de las prácticas.

Empieza a cerrar las llaves y ve que su amigo está perdido. Sí tal vez no debió comentarle pero tampoco podía mentirle, fue lo que escuchó y punto.

— ¡Esa capitana es una pesada!

Se escucha la voz gruesa y altiva de un hombre, los dos jugadores de basquetball empiezan a reaccionar y recoger sus cosas cuando el rubio se da cuenta que son los chicos del equipo de baseball.

— Bueno, lo es pero tienes que admitir que sin ella no seriamos mucho.

Otro intervino, golpeando con el hombro a Arnold y pasando de largo a las duchas.

— ¡Suenas enamorado del Terror Pataki!

Gerald intenta fingir que no está interesado en la conversación, y comienza a buscar su ropa en el casillero, pero se percata con casi nula sorpresa que Arnold está más que al pendiente; y teme que sea tan obvio que los meta en problemas.

Los clubs no se llevaban precisamente bien y cualquier provocación ya había causado peleas estúpidas e innecesarias. Además tenían frente a ellos a Karl, el segundo al mando del equipo, casi el capitán de no ser porque ese lugar era de la rubia, lugar que se había ganado a pulso en un equipo 100% masculino.

— No diría que es amor ¿Pero no te parece atractiva? ¡Es mala por naturaleza! ¿Te imaginas lo que debe ser salir con ella?

— ¡Piensa en el sexo! Eso debe ser una especie de escena S&M ¿Estás listo para ser el masoquista?

Karla ríe, a Arnold la sangre le está subiendo por todo el cuerpo, burbujea y se altera. Aprieta los puños porque no quiere decir nada impropio.

— Creo que en el sexo sería una chica dócil, incluso estoy viendo su cara rogando por más.

— ¡Estás admitiendo que la quieres en la cama! — suelta el otro que recoge el shampoo que Gerald no se atrevió a levantar — Aunque podría rechazarte, ya sabes como hizo con Frank.

— Frank es un idiota, no me sorprende. Pero si yo le digo las cosas con más sentimiento, tal vez ella acepte, aunque la capitana y el terror, Helga es Helga. Mandona, mala por naturaleza, una chica de temer, interesante y seguro en la cama una frágil chica que pide por más.

Aunque a Arnold todo eso no solo le parecía impropio sino que ofensivo y cruel, quería acercarse y golpearlo. ¡Nunca había pensado que se volvería tan violento!

Pero entonces escucha en su mente la voz de Helga _"Me forman y moldean a su antojo"_ él suspira, era precisamente lo que estaba pasando frente suyo. ¿Igual haría él con ella? ¿Igual estaría moldeando una Helga que no existía?

Se gira, no va a decirle nada al par de tontos de la ducha. No quiere ser como ellos, realmente no quiere. Pero desea a Helga, lo hace. Y quiere conocerla, quiere conocerla como nadie en el mundo. ¿Va a esperar que un Frank o un Karl lleguen y le arrebaten de pronto lo que él no se atrevía a tomar?

.

.

.

.

Cuando salen de las duchas son interceptados. Arnold distingue el perfume de Lila. Oh sí, Lila.

La pelirroja más asediada de la escuela, la chica que con su gracia natural, su sentido del humor y su dulce y delicada forma de ser tenía cautivado a todos los jóvenes de la preparatoria.

La que con su ballet podía sacar los más profundos suspiros, y la que sin pretenderlo se volvía la enemiga natural de Helga Pataki.

No porque ninguna de ellas lo quisiera así, era porque Helga era el contrario, el total opuesto de la princesa escolar. Era la chica mala, la peligrosa, la atrevida y picante Pataki.

Mientras cuando los hombres hablaban de una vida de casados con Lila Sawyer, y como la llenarían de mimos y atenciones si fuera su chica, cuando hablaban de Helga todo era más agresivo, sexual y loco.

Con Helga nadie se veía pasando el resto de sus días, ella era la diversión de las hormonas locas de la juventud, el sueño húmedo de solteros y vírgenes y el deseo y reto de experimentados y buscadores de aventura.

— Pasar el resto de la vida con Helga eh… — deja escapar el chico en un suspiro mientras siente como Sawyer le abraza fuerte.

— ¡Por fin Arnold hoy es la oportunidad perfecta! — grita emocionada trayendo la atención de las miradas, ya de por sí él tenía que lidiar con el rumor de que salía con la pelirroja, como para que además ella revelara el verdadero secreto que los tenía unidos y sí, tenía nombre y apellid respectivamente —En mi fiesta Arnold, es el lugar perfecto ¡Tienes que invitarla!

Sí.

Un día, no recuerda como le había confesado a Lila su amor por Helga. Fue la primera en saberlo por su boca y desde entonces se había convertido en una especie de fan loca.

Los shippeaba, esa era la palabra.

.

.

.

.

Helga tomaba sus cuadernos del casillero, estaba harta de la escuela. La gente no hacía más que inventar tonterías para pasar el rato, como ese chisme estúpido donde Jim, el de biología, estaba pensando en invitarla a la fiesta de Lila.

¿Qué creían? ¿Qué ella se tragaba todo? Nadie iba a invitar a Helga G. Pataki a la fiesta de una pueblerina, aunque esta pueblerina fuera una de sus pocas amigas de la vida.

— Parece que viene hacia aquí, según recuerdo alguien dijo que invitó a Lila a su propia fiesta.

Sheena y ella compartían biología juntas, no es como si a Helga le importa o algo pero cuando se fija en lo que la pacífica chica ve, sus ojos se abren grandes. Arnold viene hacia ella y si la información de la castaña es verdadera, acaba de invitar a Lila a su propia fiesta.

No sabe si pensar que es un idiota o si es un ser humano detestable.

Hace menos de una semana la abrazó como si el mundo fuese a acabar, y ahora estaba en su cabeza hueca buscando corazas bellas y rellenos sinsabor.

— Helga. Ven conmigo a la fiesta de Lila.

Él estaba ahí, parado a su lado, olía bien. Seguro acaba de ducharse, porque su cabello ligeramente mojado la hacía perderse.

— No — responde firme. Él cierra su casillero con una violencia casi imperceptible para el resto del mundo, pero no para ella que lo conoce mejor que a sí misma.

— No fue una pregunta, te veré ahí.

Ella se asusta por unos segundos. Primero Arnold siendo agresivo, metiéndose en peleas sinsentido, abrazadola sin razón y ahora imponiendo su voluntad ¿Pero quién era ese chico?

— No caeré en esa broma Arnoldo — Helga se agacha, recoge su mochila y sale dando amplias zancadas como la macha pelo en pecho que es.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Esa Helga! — reclama dando pasos largos y molestos por la calle, con el celular pegado a su oreja, al otro lado Gerald intenta calmarlo, pero hay demasiado ruido. Por supuesto, deberían estar en una fiesta — ¡No me creyó Gerald! Por eso no llegó, por eso me dejó plantado como idiota ¿Sabes qué? ¡Apunta esa razón — hay una pausa, el moreno le dice que se deje de tonterías, pero él esta colérico, colérico como esas muy pocas veces en su vida, aunque sabe que involucrarse con Helga será un vaivén de emociones — _Razón #4 ¡Su inseguridad propia!_

Gerald le refuta, le explica, lo calma.

Arnold estuvo esperando a Helga durante media hora en la fiesta de Lila, después de darse cuenta que había sido un ingenuo, la misma Sawyer le pidió que la fuese a buscar a su casa. Lo hizo.

¡Para enterarse que la Pataki había salido temprano de casa!

Estaba furioso, en exceso.

Pero su amigo le explica una verdad irrefutable: _Helga creció pensando que era poco atractiva._

No hay cosa que la haga cambiar de opinión, por ello se protegía rechazando toda muestra de afecto.

 _Voy a mostrarle afecto, si es lo que quiere._

Se graba el rubio en su mente, la próxima vez que la viese la encararía con todos sus sentimientos en la mano. Ya estaba harto de que jugara con él.

Llega a su casa molesto, apenas y saluda a sus abuelos y ellos saben… todos saben.

— La chica uniceja ¿Otra vez?

Él solo asiente.

— ¡Vamos Kimba! Eleonor no es una chica cualquiera, necesita medidas drásticas. Invítala a comer con la Reina Isabel. ¡Eso le gustará!

Arnold rueda los ojos, su abuela tiene razón y al mismo tiempo está loca. Como una cabra.

Sube a su cuarto y se recuesta en la cama.

— ¡La próxima vez que vea a Helga voy a…!

 _Y las esmeraldas de tus ojos que se pierden_

 _Se pierden en esos sueños rotos de desamor_

 _¿Cuándo virarás la cara y me verás con el corazón en la mano?_

 _Aquí estoy, perdida en tus ojos mientras los tuyo se alejan_

 _Se funden en carcasas vacías y efímeras, que se llenan_

 _Se llenan de dolor cuando las dejas._

Es la voz de Helga. Tan cerca y tan lejos. Da un brinco y se percata que el sonido viene desde su techo.

¡Criminal Pataki! ¿Qué hace en su techo? Sube las escaleras y se queda observando.

Sí, ahí está. En jeans rasgados, con el cabello en una coleta y un objeto dorado en la mano. Recitando.

Sí, recitando poesía. Ahí casi a su ventana. El corazón se le agita. No era la primera vez que la veía declamando, desde que era consciente de que la amaba solo podía espiarla desde lejos, más de una vez la encontró en sus dotes de poeta.

Yéndose a otro mundo sin prestar atención a nada. ¿Pero ahí en su ventana?

 _Las dejas y las dejas destrozadas_

 _Esas esperanzas vuelven, surgen con fuerza_

 _Y aunque trato de apagarlas, las llamas verdes de tus ojos_

 _Las encienden, las vuelven locas._

 _¡Oh Arnold! ¿Cuándo me mirarás a mí?_

Y entonces él es consciente. Es consciente de que ella lo quiere, que lo ha querido por años. Que él también la quiere, la quiere desde hace años. ¡Que ha sido un ciego! ¡Que ella es una ciega!

¡Que todos están ciegos!

No sabe qué hacer, tiene el corazón latiendo sin control y sin ritmo. Cuando ella cae.

Se desploma frente a sus ojos tropezando con uno de los objetos de su tejado. Y él sin pensarlo deja salir una pequeña risa.

La amenaza no se hace esperar. Pero es que en el fondo… ¡Él tampoco puede esperar!

Ha pasado quebrándose la cabeza en cómo averiguar los sentimientos de ella hacia él, y jamás pensó que la misma Helga se lo diría a su ventana.

 **Odiaba la poca seguridad que tenía en sí misma, pero aunque detestaba admitirlo, amaba las oportunidades que esa falta de confianza propia le estaba regalando en su beneficio: Saber que ella lo amaba tanto como él.**

Inhala con fuerza. Va a decirlo, va a convencerla. No importa lo que tenga que hacer, no importa que la tenga que obligar a escucharlo. Y tal vez, solo tal vez un beso podría ser el mejor método para cerrar su boca y dominar a la vieja Betsy y los 5 vengadores.

¿Qué más puede pedirle a una chica que en vez de ser Julieta es como un Romeo agresivo?

En su tejado, ahí con ella al frente existe la gran posibilidad de un Tal vez…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, si quieren ver la continuación busquen en mis historias "En el techo se esconde un Tal vez" un OS que se ubica precisamente en esta línea de la historia.

Desde la perspectiva de Helga conocerán lo que sucede en ese tejado la noche que a ella se le ocurrió, presa de los celos, recitar poesía a la ventana de su amado,


	5. Razón V

**Razón V**

 **Su inconsciencia propia**

Arnold siente que su cara puede llegar al punto de ebullición en cualquier momento. Cuando tenía 9 años ni en sus sueños más locos — como aquél en el que se casaba con su bully personal — se había visto besando a Helga con tal pasión, ahí en su techo, con las estrellas brillando con fuerza en el cielo.

Era verdad que por un segundo la culpa lo invadió con fuerza ¿Estaba bien besarla como si no fuese a haber un mañana? Él era un caballero y aunque no era la primera vez que se besaban no podía comparar las ocasiones anteriores donde ella siempre decidía la intensidad y la duración.

Claro que no, aquí él había sido el que inició todo, y no se iba a mentir ¡No quería parar! El miedo de que ella lo rechazara se había esfumado y ella también tenía que admitirlo, supo que lo aceptó cuando sus tímidos labios correspondieron la dulce caricia, no fue agresiva como tiempo atrás, sus labios trémulos se entreabrieron por un segundo, esperando más.

Arnold pasa suave la punta de su lengua, tocando casi en un suspiro sus dientes, preguntando, con desconfianza qué rumbo tomar. Él la puede sentir temblar y muchas ideas se avecinan contra su mente, ese frágil momento podía deshacerse en cualquier segundo, por eso el miedo de ambos latía sin control en sus corazones.

Si alguien rompía la burbuja todo colapsaría y ella, tan segura e insegura de sí misma, lo alejaría pronto. Para que no lograra escapar, si es que eso sucedía, Shortman mueve su mano hacia su cintura y la atrae contra su pecho, mientras con seguridad su otra mano se posiciona detrás de la nuca de la bella rubia y la afianza con certeza.

Profundiza el beso, no sabe bien si está en su naturaleza, en su proceso de evolución, en lo aprendido durante años en las películas, solo sabe que tocar la lengua de la chica es la sensación más placentera que ha experimentado jamás.

Llevaba años escapando de la furia Pataki, llevaba años negado a confesar que la amaba locamente porque sin ella su vida no tendría sabor, llevaba años esperando que ella volviera a él en un arrebato loco como ese día en industrias futuro.

Llevaba años siendo un cobarde.

Esa era la realidad, porque muy seguro estaba que esa inseguridad solo salía a flote con ella. Abre poco a poco sus ojos, muy sin saber cómo o por qué, tal vez por la falta de aliento de ella o porque él siente que su cara estallará, termina el beso. Siente el aliento suave y cálido que emana de sus bocas y nota en los profundos ojos azules que ella tampoco quiere que ese momento termine.

— No debiste espiarme por tu ventana Arnoldo

Confiesa ella con la sangre hirviendo, los brazos cruzados y la mirada baja. Siente su cuerpo temblar y él solo la abraza de la forma más confortante que puede.

— Yo estoy muy feliz de que vinieras a recitar poesía a mi techo, eres increíble.

Ella se separa pero él no la deja alejarse lo suficiente, la toma por los hombros y enfrenta su mirada.

— ¡Nunca dirás a nadie de esto! O eres hombre muerto

— Creo que no estás en posición de exigir nada Helga.

Ella hace una mueca con su boca, una sonrisa de lado fastidiada. Pero Arnold siente que cada vez es más capaz de entrar en sus juegos, de poder darle la vuelta y hasta aprovecharse de esas ocasiones.

— Muy bien galán ¿Qué debo hacer para que nunca reveles esto?

— ¿Qué tal si esta noche me recitas más de tu poesía? — Nota como ella se queda sorprendida, seguro va a debatir y él no entiende cómo es que ahora todas sus respuestas fluyen como agua — Digo, me has dejado plantado en la fiesta y aún quedan varias horas antes de que acabe, ¿Por qué no lo tomas no solo como una condición sino como una compensación también?

— ¡Eso es chantaje emocional!

— En este momento podría llamarle a Gerald y contarle que al final encontré a mi pareja… en mi techo recitando…

Helga lo calla, son otra vez sus labios ¿Acaso se volvería una costumbre continuar callándose a besos? Si lo era ¡Le fascinaba! Shortman últimamente se desconoce, hace tonterías por amor, cosas que nunca pensó hacer, pero en vez de negarse a cambiar, abraza el cambio, este era una nueva versión de sí mismo.

 **Una versión que tenía hasta la médula la esencia de Helga Geraldine Pataki.**

Toma a la rubia por su cintura y sin dejar de besarla la eleva en sus brazos, ella respinga pero también está perdida en el momento lleno de éxtasis y ensoñación que siente está viviendo, así que se deja llevar.

El golpe contra la cama no es tan ruidoso como pensó que sería, y se alivia al saber que el ruido no llegaría a los oídos perspicaces de sus abuelos. Helga está debajo de él, mientras sus bocas juegan como si se reconocieran separadas por los años.

— ¿En qué momento comenzará a declamar Miss G?

Suelta el rubio con una risita mal disimulada bajo el velo de una voz seductora, ella se estremece al sentir sus labios hinchados y húmedos, húmedos con la saliva del chico que ha amado en un secreto a voces durante años. ¿No estaría soñando?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Arnold despierta se da cuenta que Helga no está a su lado. Se levanta cual resorte, la noche anterior ha cometido uno de los actos que en su vida hubiera aceptado de un caballero, pero bueno las cosas ya habían pasado y no es que se arrepintiera de nada.

Lo que no logra recordar es en qué momento se quedó dormido, ¿Habría sido en el poema 40? ¿O Helga se habrá dormido antes que él? ¡Helga! No volvió a casa en toda la noche ¿O sí?

El chico da un brinco fuera de su habitación y baja las escaleras como poseído, al asomarse a la cocina encuentra una escena peculiar, la rubia ayuda a su abuela a preparar el desayuno.

— Eleonor ¡Pásame la sandía!

Una idea le cruza el pensamiento, Helga todas las mañanas en su cocina, preparando su almuerzo, compartiendo risas y una que otra broma. ¡No la dejará como en su sueño! O no, estaba seguro que si ahora soñase con una boda, con una vida juntos, el cuento se contaría tan diferente…

— ¡Helga! ¿Tus padres no se molestarán que estés aquí? ¡No llegaste a dormir!

La chica enrojece hasta las orejas, lo fulmina con la mirada y es entonces que Arnold repara en su abuelo, quien levanta una ceja entre pícaro y molesto.

— Olga está en casa, recuerda que olvidan mi existencia. ¡Pero gracias por recordármelo! — Ella se aleja de la cocina ante la mirada de los tres — ¡Debo volver! Te veo en la escuela.

Y escapa como él supuso lo haría desde por la noche, vuelve la vista.

— ¡Juro que no pasó nada! Helga… ella — hace una pausa sin saber exactamente qué decir, no puede revelar el secreto, pero tampoco puede confesar que se besaron y además terminaron en su habitación platicando hasta quedar dormidos — ¡Es que ella es…!

— ¡Kimba! ¿Por fin la encontraste en el techo?

Los ojos verdes de él parpadean rápido ¿Por fin?

— Sí que eres lento hombre pequeño, lleva rato haciéndolo.

Arnold suelta una carcajada mientras se sienta a desayunar. ¡Helga era sin lugar a dudas una mujer excepcional a la regla!

.

.

.

.

Gerald mira a su amigo sin quitarle un segundo de atención, nunca lo había visto murmurar tantas cosas sin sentido desde que lo conocía y saber que por su mente pasaban cosas más inverosímiles una de las otras y que incluso podía cruzar calles sin precaución debido a su imaginación.

Pero nunca molesto.

— ¿Ya vas a decirme qué te sucede?

Los ojos verdes del chico ruedan, y señalan a una rubia quien lleva horas en conversación amistosa con Brainy.

¡Sí! Brainy, el mejor amigo de su chica. Podía ser que el susodicho no fuese un galán de película, pero era un tipo simpático quien podía charlar a la velocidad de Helga, había entre ellos una química en donde Arnold no tenía cabida, y eso lo ponía celoso.

Ya había experimentado ese sentimiento pero después de esa noche, parece que todas esas emociones burbujeaban por su cuerpo y lo ponían en un nivel emocional demasiado sensible.

— Tranquilo viejo, Helga suele de por sí pasar mucho tiempo con Brainy.

— Ya lo entiendo, lo que no comprendo es porque lleva el día evitándome. ¡Te digo que anoche todo cambió Gerald!

— ¡Ya hermano! No quiero volver a escuchar la historia, se me eriza la piel. Aunque aún no me has explicado qué hacía Helga en tu techo.

El afroamericano no logra terminar la frase porque su amigo, seguramente presa de los celos, ha ido a interrumpir la conversación de la Furia Pataki ¡Estaba loco!

— Helga ¿Podemos hablar?

Ella alza la vista, miraba el último libro que Brainy le había prestado.

— ¿De qué se trata Arnoldo? Estoy ocupada cabeza de balón, piérdete.

Él frunce el ceño, hoy ella está mucho más agresiva que otros días. Asume, casi con seguridad, que es por lo sucedido anoche, ella tiene esa forma de reaccionar a todo lo que la descoloca: con agresión.

— Pensé que hoy tal vez estaríamos algo más cariñosos, ya sabes por lo de anoche.

Ella da un brinco y Brainy la imita sin estar seguro de qué es lo que pasa.

— Pues no ¿Crees que por un tonto beso y tu chantaje algo va a cambiar? ¡No!

— ¡No hablo del beso! Y queda claro no fue uno, me refiero a— Sostiene con un poco de vergüenza — ¡A lo que te dije!

Ella toma a Brainy quien demuestra una total y completa perplejidad.

— No creas que Helga G. Pataki es tan tonta como para caer en tus juegos cabeza de camarón.

Arnold siente que la sangre le sube a la cabeza, no la sigue. No sabe bien qué hacer. ¡Esa idiota! ¿Cómo es que no quiere ver algo tan obvio? ¡Él la ama y ella tiene que aceptarlo y vivir con ello!

Camina frustrado después del penúltimo periodo de clases, no lo calienta ni el Sol y es Gerald quien nuevamente interviene.

— Tienes que entenderla, si yo te amara con tanta pasión ¡Que no lo hago! — Recalca riendo — No confiaría en tus palabras de amor.

El rubio se detiene en el pasillo, ya no sabe si ve a Gerald o a su rubia. Con Jim, el compañero de Biología de ella quien también le pidió ir al baile de Lila. Ella saca sus libros y él parece coquetearle ¿No va a hacer nada?

— En 4to año, cuando ella se te declaró, tú habías experimentado 5 flechazos, si no cuentas a la chica de tu sueño extraño cuando viajaste a ver a Arnie.

— ¿5 FLECHAZOS? ¿Cómo cuentas tú Gerald?

— ¡Viejo! Primero María

— ¿Quién es María?

— La chica de sexto grado ¿Recuerdas? ¡María!

Él intenta hacer memoria, pero no sabe si rebuscar en sus recuerdos o ir directo a donde está Helga y aclarar un par de cosas.

— Ajá María ¿Y?

— La maestra…

— ¡Esa fue una tontería!

— Ruth

— No la conocía bien, error mío.

— Summer

— Una locura de verano que la misma Helga se encargó de eliminar.

— Lila

— Bien, ese sí es un tema delicado, pero ya pasó a la historia hace mucho.

— ¡A lo que me refiero es que es difícil que ella te crea viejo! Ella te ama, no como a un amor pasajero como describes a todos los que te mencioné ahora, no, ella de verdad tiene miedo de que tú creas amarla y después te des cuenta que no es así. ¡Le partirás el corazón!

Suena la campana y Jim se aleja de Helga, el tipo es un cerebrito, no puede darle dos minutos más a la rubia porque primero están sus estudios ¿Helga saldría con un tipo que la valora tan poco para huir de él?

— Gerald, eso te lo dijo Phoebe ¿verdad? Tú no te expresas así de Helga.

El pelinegro asiente con un sonrojo, es que su novia había estado consternada por la situación y había dicho mucho de más en su última clase.

Arnold emprende una carrera hacia ella, tal vez debía decirlo claro: La amaba y no era efímero. Llevaba años enamorado de ella, la quería en su vida, hasta dentro de su médula, de su alma ¿Cómo hacerle entender que iba enserio?

— ¡Geraldine!

Lo suelta, ahí a mitad del casi desierto pasillo. Ella se congela y se gira lento, él lo sabe: Está fúrica.

— Vuélveme a llamar así ¡Voy a matarte! ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Él la alcanza, no le importa ser golpeado. Se para justo frente a sus intensos ojos azules.

— Porque te amo, Helga deja de evitar el tema. Lo que te dije anoche es real.

Ella se cruza de brazos, no, no va a ceder tan fácil.

— Arnoldo, tu no me amas, fue el calor del momento. ¿Entiendes? Yo solo te agrado y porque hemos pasado tanto juntos lo estás confundiendo, tal vez es solo culpa ¿Me captas? Yo no quiero lástima. Ayer te demostré que mis sentimientos no son frívolos y prefiero conservarlos en mi memoria y no exponerlos a que tú los destruyas.

Helga se da la vuelta, su voz fue condescendiente pero su mirada estaba anormalmente molesta, como si su coraza se hubiese reforzado. Corre a su aula sin posibilidades de que él diga algo.

Se siente devastado, ella no le creyó ni la más mínima pizca ¿Acaso tan endeble de carácter se veía? ¿Acaso tan poco confiable? ¿Acaso era incapaz de aceptarlo ahora que él admitía amarla?

Y ahí estaba, la sensación y la culpa. ¿Eso le hizo sentir a ella cuando la hizo retractarse de sus palabras?

Ese calor que sube por la columna vertebral y parece querer salir en forma de lágrimas, ¿lo habrá experimentado tantas veces? Como la ocasión que llevó a Ruth a la feria de queso, o cuando ella fue observadora de su confesión a Lila… un nudo se le instala en el estómago.

¿Qué tan destrozado quedaría de ser testigo de todo eso?

Entra a su salón abatido, Johannsen le da unas palmadas en la espalda. Faltan dos horas para poder escapar de ahí. Y las horas son eternas para Shortman.

— Helga no me cree no por mí — confiesa casi en una epifanía — no me cree porque no confía en ella. ¡Es criminal! Apunta eso Gerald, la razón número 5 ¡Su inconsciencia propia!

Pataki no lo quería ver, no quería darse cuenta que era el centro del deseo de muchos alumnos, que era la mira de las locas aventuras juveniles y de los manjares de lo prohibido, si no era capaz de ver eso que le golpeaba la cara ¿Cómo podría aceptar que el chico del que llevaba enamorada 13 años ahora le decía que el amor era mutuo?

Él era un tonto por esperar que todo fuese tan fácil, por quedarse callado cuando ella le hizo lo mismo que él en 4to año, cuando juntó el valor suficiente y confío su secreto más profundo.

Tal vez ella no confiaba en sí misma, pero él sí. Arnold confiaba en sí mismo, confiaba en el amor de Helga y por supuesto en lo que ella era capaz, así fuese una labor titánica haría que ella se diese cuenta de sus propias capacidades, de todo lo que podía conseguir por ser tan excepcional.

Y para hacerlo, primero tenía que convencerla de que ella no solo merecía ser amada sino que él se quedaba corto para merecerla.

Las dos horas terminan y Gerald apenas puede seguir la carrera que Arnold toma hacia el campo de béisbol.

— ¡Es una locura Arni! ¡Locura! Estás entrando en terreno peligroso, nos odian en ese club y todos aman (y temen) a Helga…

— ¡Exacto! Ese es el lugar Gerald.

Al finalizar las clases cada alumno se dirigía a sus respectivos clubs, si es que los tenían. Y Helga era muy disciplinada con su equipo de Beisbol, le había costado mucho trabajo llegar ahí, y bien que mal mucha ayuda la recibió de Harold y el dueto Arnold/Gerald, quienes durante la primera temporada estuvieron en su equipo y la apoyaron para ser promovida a capitana.

Sabía que Johannsen lo había hecho para ganar puntos con Phoebe, a ella no la hacía tonta, pero también en el fondo se sentía un poco culpable, por ello el mejor amigo de su amor no había ascendido tan rápido a capitán como sus capacidades demandaban.

Y cuando se cambiaron de club, la tradición del odio entre Beis y Basquet solo había aumentado. Por ello Helga defendía la postura de su equipo y también blasfemaba sobre los chicos del club de la canasta.

Así que cuando ve al par entrando al terreno se aterra, Arnold ya estaba jugando demasiado con sus nervios y sus barreras no iba a tardar en ceder aunque ella misma no quería, no sabía si sería capaz de sobreponerse a un amor infructuoso.

¿Es mejor jamás tener o tener y perder? ¿Qué si no podía superar la temperatura corporal de Arnold cuando la abrazaba? ¿Qué si jamás podía sacarse sus besos de la mente? ¿Qué si él la dejaba incapaz de amar?

— ¡Helga G. Pataki! Vas a escucharme hasta el final.

Ella sigue perpleja, ahí en medio de todo el club está su amado diciendo estupideces ¿Acaso no sabe que es odiado por los 35 hombres del campo?

— ¡Ve a tu casa Arnoldo!

— Vas a escucharme Miss G.

¡No! No podía repetir fuera de esa noche ese apodo tan cursi y tonto que en el calor del momento no sonaba tan mal, pero siendo ella la Furia Pataki, líder del equipo más masculino de la preparatoria, eso era una burla a su autoridad.

— ¿Acaso quieren comenzar una disputa?

Karl, el segundo al mando se para en medio de ella y el ser amado. Gerald inhala profundo, sabe que eso no va a ser bueno para su candidatura a jefe de equipo, pero un amigo está siempre para apoyar.

— Vine a hablar con Helga, no contigo — Arnold sabe que la única forma de hacer que Helga le crea es probando que no es efímero, sino duradero — Te amo desde hace años ¡Años! Amo a la tú que es conocida como la Furia, amo a la tú que no se deja ver débil, pero también amo a la Helga que se esconde tras la coraza, la Helga que es literata y sensible, la Helga que es terca e insegura, la Helga que cree siempre tener razón aunque se sepa equivocada muy en el fondo ¡Amo a la Helga que igual le gusta cuidar su fachada de ruda!

— ¡Deja de decir idioteces! ¿Necesitas golpes para que tantas tonterías salgan de tu cabeza? — Ella irrumpe entre Karl y Arnold, sigue sin poder despegar las palabras de su cabeza… ¿Él dijo años?

— ¡Helga dije años! — insiste ignorando a Karl y al resto de 34 jugadores que parecen tomar los bats en posición ofensiva.

— Creo que la solución es golpearte ¿Verdad chicos? — Incita el segundo al mando logrando generar gritos de todo el equipo — ¿Tú y Helga? Debes querer jugarle una broma de muy mal gusto.

— Helga, te amo ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? Me di cuenta de lo que sentía desde el día que Abner murió.

Geraldine palidece. Abner murió hace 5 años, en el funeral del cerdo mascota, ella intentó apoyar al rubio todo lo que pudo, estaba devastado y aunque a malos modos intentó hacerlo sonreír.

Arnold sabía que mentía, no recordaba con exactitud cuando descubrió que la amaba, simplemente un día se dio cuenta que no podría vivir sin ella, que su vida era maravillosa porque ella estaba dentro… tal vez fue el día que el detective de la ciudad le contó que una niña rubia había intercambiado sus carísimas botas para que él encontrara a la hija del señor Hung.

Tal vez había sido antes, después… no importaba. Llevaba años enamorado, de forma profunda y permanente.

— Tú dile Helga ¿Te estoy jugando una broma?

Karl exaspera, más presa de los celos que de verdadera bravuconería y casi golpea a Arnold de no ser porque los gritos de Helga resuenan en todo el campo, los 35 jugadores, sumando a Gerald y el mismo Arnold tienen la cara llena de perplejidad… ¿Qué ha dicho Helga?

— ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¿Contento? ¡Sé que me amas! ¿Satisfecho?

La ojiazul tiene las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse, eso es lo último que falta que suceda antes de que pierda el resto de su reputación y dignidad. ¡Llorar ahí!

Las lágrimas empiezan a nublarle la vista, pero no se escapan de sus orbes, Arnold la jala y abraza, la estruja con fuerza.

— No te puedo prometer que no vamos a sufrir ni que todo será rosa, pero sí te juro que esto que siento es genuino.

Arnold se siente feliz, además de muy abochornado. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido semejante locura? ¡Ya daba igual! Tenía a la chica de la que se había enamorado en sus brazos, y así tuviera que inventarse mil excusas odiaba lo inconsciente que era de sí misma. Pero con el ego desmedido, Shortman también amaba lo consciente que era de él y su amor legítimo.

En un movimiento brusco, él la mueve hacia su rostro y la besa, con efusividad, con pasión, con ansías.

En el campo ni un sonido se escucha. Gerald está rojo de vergüenza, Karla y Frank rojos de celos… el resto está desconcertado. ¿El chico más bueno y amable de la escuela con la señorita furia?

Todos se miran perplejos, el beso de sus anfitriones es largo… ¿Ahora como verían a su capitana para comenzar la práctica?

.

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-..

Jajaja me divertí mucho con este capítulo, espero les guste. ¡No olviden dejarme sus reviews! Me motivan a continuar pronto pronto! 3 Thanks!


	6. Razón VI

7 razones para odiar a Helga G Pataki

Su rudeza

Arnold P. Shortman está confundido, consternado, molesto ¡Desprotegido! Dios no le había dado la cordura necesaria para enfrentar lo que es tener una relación seria con Helga G. Pataki. Sí, claro que se imaginó que no sería fácil, pero por amor a todo lo sagrado ¡La chica era en exceso difícil!

Él no tenía ninguna experiencia en el amor mutuo, y que lo quemara un rayo por ser sincero con él mismo pero nunca había enfrentado una relación real, una donde ambos habían confesado sus sentimientos y es que… ¡Qué intensos sentimientos!

¿Citas? ¿Qué nombre debía decirle de cariño? ¿Cómo hablarle en público? Era un total novato, y encima de todo con una novia que no podía venir en ningún manual escrito por el hombre.

Él no sabía cómo actuar después de lo que había hecho el día anterior. Helga le gritó que lo amaba y se besaron frente a todo el equipo de béisbol de la preparatoria; pero después de eso ella había actuado como si nada, reanudando las prácticas.

Así que él, más confiado se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de llegar a la mañana siguiente y cerrar el casillero de ella, asustándola y actuando como un galán para impresionarla.

— ¡Buenos días Miss G! ¿Tienes planes para el día de hoy?

Arnold tenía la sangre hirviendo, los nervios completamente descolocados y sus piernas temblando, pero intentó aparentar que tenía el control.

Hasta que una risita burlona se escapó de los labios de su amada.

— ¿Qué mosca te picó Arnoldo? ¡Me causas risa! — Ella se apartó del casillero, se giró y le propinó un pequeño empujón para quitarlo del paso — Ah sí — se giró coqueta a encararlo — jamás me vuelvas a llamar así.

Y ahí se había quedado, petrificado y anonadado. ¿Cómo iba a manejar una relación amorosa con Helga? Nunca había tenido una novia, y estaba seguro que si lo hubiera hecho ninguna de sus pretensiones amorosas del pasado podía ser un parte aguas para tratar a Geraldine, una chica nada común.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido seguir el consejo de Gerald?

— Hermano, sí que te descolocó ¿verdad?

— No puedo creer que haya seguido tus consejos de ligue

Gerald, Phoebe y él están sentados en una de las mesas del gran parque del campus, Helga venía retrasada y Shortman aprovecha el espacio para exponer su terrible situación.

— Tranquilo viejo, mis técnicas de ligue son infalibles. Aquí el problema es Helga, no mis técnicas.

Arnold rueda sus ojos, fue una tontería.

— No le hagas caso a Gerald — suelta Phoebe poniendo su mano en el brazo del rubio — sus técnicas no funcionan, solo que yo lo quiero — Gerald no sabe si ponerse feliz del comentario o molesto por el desprestigio que representaba su novia — Jamás, por favor, jamás le digas _nena_ a Helga. ¿Por qué no intentas ser más sutil? Es la Furia Pataki ¿Recuerdas?

El chico se estremece al pensar en decirle _nena_ a la rubia, suelta una risa. Estaba tan nervioso de las formas que olvidó el fondo. Ella lo amaba a él por ser tal cual, tenía que acercarse con cautela y autenticidad. No había otro camino.

De pronto a la distancia distingue a su rubia conversando nuevamente con Brainy ¿De verdad? Está por levantarse en un impulso, pero se detiene. No quiere parecer un novio controlador, respira una y otra vez. Se acomoda en su asiento y nota la risita mal disimulada de la novia de su mejor amigo.

— No me parece gracioso Phoebe.

— Es solo que tus reacciones son mucho más notorias que antes Arnold

— ¿Antes?

— Me di cuenta que querías a Helga desde hace tiempo, siempre que la veías con otro chico tus orejas se ponían rojas y no despegabas la mirada ¡Eras muy obvio!

Un sonrojo se instala en la cara del rubio, no va a negarlo ¿Ya para qué?

— Bien, seré un buen novio y controlaré estos celos.

Johanssen se ríe por lo bajo y asiente aprobando la decisión de su amigo. Entonces la rubia centro de la conversación se instala en la mesa. Su novio siente el impulso de abrazarla pero se resiste ¡Con ella debe ir poco a poco! ¡Muy poco a poco!

— Criminal ¡Casi media hora esperando por este emparedado!

— Pudiste decirme e iría yo por él

Helga da un primer mordisco sin inmutarse, lo mira como si no terminara de comprender y después sorbe la botella de soda que está sobre la mesa sin siquiera preguntar por el dueño.

— Soy completamente autosuficiente camarón con pelos, no necesitas portarte de esa forma por un simple sándwich.

Arnold alza una ceja, no está bien seguro de cómo iniciar la conversación y dejar en claro un par de cosas que le golpean la cabeza. Pero tiene que hacerlo.

— Pensé que dejarías de llamarme por esos apodos, no sé si sea por mi inexperiencia en estos asuntos pero "Camarón con pelos" no me parece la forma más delicada de dirigirte a tu novio.

Ella tose, el emparedado se le ha atravesado en alguna parte de la garganta donde no debía, toma rápido la soda y le da un sorbo precipitado. El rubio por fin entiende lo que pasa: Está nerviosa. Tan nerviosa como él mismo, tal vez incluso más.

— No recuerdo haber aceptado ser novia de Shortman ¿O tú sí Phoebe?

La chica descendiente de asiáticos se muerde el labio, no sabe con precisión porque su amiga es tan pero tan terca.

— Pensé que todo había quedado tan claro como el agua cuando el día de ayer gritaste a los 4 vientos que…

— ¡Está bien solo cállate Johanssen!

El rostro de la furia Pataki comenzaba a pintarse de un color rojo sangre. Gerald adoraba mostrar la vulnerabilidad de Helga, aunque la adrenalina también podía ser una de las razones, es que atormentarla con su mayor debilidad era un placer que muy pocos podían tener.

— ¿Entonces Helga? ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

— Lo siento melenudo, esta tarde he quedado con Brainy en la biblioteca para una entrega. ¡Upsi!

Se levanta con la soda en la mano –aun sin preguntar por el verdadero dueño- y se retira campante. Arnold deja caer su rostro en la mesa casi en un colapso.

— Solo es tímida — exclama Phoebe sin poder explicar las reacciones de su amiga, no sabe si defenderla o simplemente admitir que ella de libro abierto no tiene nada. — Tal vez tienes que ser un poco más frontal.

— ¡Puedo ser muy frontal!

Gerald mira con desconcierto al chico.

— ¿Qué estás tramando viejo?

— Voy a demostrarle a Helga que este juego de rudeza se puede jugar entre dos.

— Créeme amigo, es una mala idea ¡Mala mala!

— Apunta la razón #6 Gerald, de pronto no soporto su rudeza.

— De verdad pensé que ya habías parado con esa tontería ¡Ya admitiste que la amas!

El cabeza de balón se levanta rápido y seguro de la mesa mientras vocifera y camina completamente molesto hacia las aulas.

— ¡No olvides que también la odio!

Helga era la representación total de lo que él no podía comprender. Pero intentaba, juraba que lo hacía y no se iba a rendir tan fácil, si la rudeza era tan natural para ella, ya no solo como una barrera sino como una extensión completa de su personalidad, tenía que forzarla a que por momentos ellos iban a ser una pareja normal y acaramelada como cualquier otra.

Él va a doblegar a la Furia Pataki, la hará decirle cosas como _"Mi amor, mi corazón, mi cielo, mi deseo de cabellos de oro, mi príncipe encantado, mi Romeo, mi musa e inspiración"_ O se dejaba de llamar Arnold Shortman. Si algo iba a lidiar con la rudeza de ella, era su orgullo y terquedad.

Si no se doblegaba a ser dulce, él la haría caer perdida.

Llega la noche y Arnold procede a llamarle, su última conexión es desde hace 2 horas así que sabe que tiene que ir con algo más contundente. El teléfono celular suena una y otra vez, pero nadie contesta.

¡Lo está evitando!

— ¡Helga! Verás…

Shotman siente la sangre hervir, sale al techo esperando que el aire le regrese la cordura. Se sienta en una de las losas y mira hacia el cielo, hacía apenas un par de días en ese mismo sitio ella le mostró en más de 40 poemas todo lo que tenía en el pecho.

¿Cómo podía ser tan terca en simplemente aceptarlo? ¿Cómo podía convencerla de que ya no tenía otra opción más que dejarlo amarla?

Al día siguiente la táctica es diferente. Aparece frente al casillero de su rubia, ella apenas y alza la mirada. Sigue inmersa metiendo libros a su bolso.

— Buenos días ¿Quisieras salir conmigo hoy por la tarde? Se viene el fin de semana y creo que podría ser…

— Por ahora no puedo Arnoldo, no creas que mi mundo gira a tu alrededor ¿Entiendes?

— No creo que tu mundo gire a mi alrededor ¡Sólo quiero pasar un rato contigo! ¿Qué te tiene tan a la defensiva?

Ella azota la puerta del casillero.

— ¡No estoy a la defensiva! Esta es mi personalidad Sopenco, acéptala.

Arnold inhala y exhala con calma, no, no se va a rendir. La volverá a interceptar y la hará doblegarse por las buenas… y si no, por las malas. Dos pueden jugar el juego de la rudeza.

La toma de la muñeca y la hace arrinconarse contra el casillero, ella da un respingo por la sorpresa. Con sus palmas choca el frio metal y la aprisiona en el hueco de su cuerpo y el gran mueble escolar.

— ¿Vas a aceptar mi propuesta?

Ella se cruza de brazos. Y justo en ese momento él tiene sentimientos encontrados, por un lado se siente culpable por atacarla en vez de ser paciente, por otro está más que feliz de conseguir reacciones así de hermosas de ella, aunque tuviera que ponerse en modo "Pataki"

— No Archivaldo, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

— Lo repetiré de otra forma. Te voy a ver después de las 7pm en el parque de Hillwood, en la banca de la entrada. ¿Entiendes?

— Creo que el que no comprende eres tú ¡la respuesta es no! Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

—Ayer también y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de contestar mis llamadas ¿De verdad estamos saliendo?

— Eso puedes respondértelo tú.

La confianza de él se esfuma unos segundos y en ese momento su dama escapa no sin antes empujarlo con fuerza.

Ahora solo hay culpa en su mirada.

.

.

.

.

Helga vuelve a inundarse de la sensación que no la deja en paz desde hace días. Acaba su clase de historia y al salir, un rubio sensual de ojos esmeralda la espera fuera. Tiene la camisa a cuadros completamente abierta, dejando una playera verde debajo con galantería.

 _¡Maldito seas Arnold!_ Se mortifica para sí, su corazón está agitado. Le tiemblan las piernas, ya ha cometido el improperio de confesar un amor de años ¡11 años enamorada del mismo hombre! Y lo ha soltado ahí frente a todo el mundo.

No, él no va a ver jamás en su vida… bueno tal vez el día de su boda, una confesión pública. ¡Primero muerta! (o casada, lo que sucediese primero)

— Te traje una soda

Él coloca la fría lata en su mejilla y ella siente que sus emociones quedaran disparadas por su boca, dirá un poema, se lanzará a sus brazos, no querrá soltarlo hasta el día siguiente. ¡Tiene que controlarse! No puede ir por ahí demostrándole al estúpido de Arnold lo que la consume el alma. Se siente perdida entre sus brazos, en su aroma.

¿Qué si él abusaba de ese amor que apenas conocía de superficie?

Ella llevaba 11 años cultivando un amor desmedido, él apenas comenzaba por un trayecto que se podía desmoronar.

Y ella no lo quería, prefería que pensara que era fría a que viera hasta sus entrañas. Porque ahí en lo profundo, el amor que le presionaba el pecho era tan fuerte como el odio que le tenía.

Odio de haberla hecho sufrir tanto sin saberlo, odio de ser tan enamoradizo, odio de ser tan descuidado, odio de ser tan buena persona y ahora un odio desmedido por estar rompiendo todas sus fortalezas.

— ¿Eres todo un caballero verdad?

Él le sonríe y a ella esa mueca le parece de victoria, se odiaba a sí misma por no poder simplemente aceptar que él la amaba y no estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, pero la necesidad de tomar el control donde simplemente no podía hacerlo la estaban desmoronando.

Se sentía en la palma de Arnold, con un simple toque podía desistir de hacer cualquier cosa, si él la besaba el mundo se ponía de cabeza y cada vez que decía que la amaba su corazón se volvía de cristal, a tal grado que no podía contenerse de dejarse romper.

— Es bueno que lo notes, siempre lo he sido.

Exclama con un tono que a Helga le suena a fanfarronería.

— Siempre lo he notado

Él destapa la lata y la soda literalmente estalla mojándola por completo. Ella solo escucha a la lejanía al zopenco de su amor pidiendo disculpas, lo ve sonrojado y ella siente que pierde el piso, él… sonrojado por ella.

Él pidiéndole perdón por algo tan intrascendente como una soda derramada, él siendo tan lindo y dedicado en su papel de novio ¿Y ella?

— ¡Serás tonto Cabeza de balón!

Ella alza la vista y sus ojos se encuentran con los tan verdes de él, se pierde ahí, puede irse y no volver. De pronto nota sorpresa en las pupilas dilatadas y antes de reaccionar tiene la camisa a cuadros puesta sobre su pecho.

— Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte

— ¡Eso haré! ¿Acaso crees que me gusta estar toda pegajosa?

Helga queda perpleja al ver como el rubio emprende una carrera lejos de ella. ¿Acaso habrá sido en extremo ruda?

Se da un golpe mental. ¿Pero cómo puede dejar de ser la chica de siempre para convertirse en una dulzura de novia? Era un proceso lento y no se veía pasando de los insultos a los cariños ridículos en cuestión de días.

Es más… ¡No se veía rechazando esa parte suya! Un escalofrío le embarga el cuerpo y le recorre la columna, lo mejor será apresurarse para cambiarse antes de pescar un resfriado.

.

.

.

.

Arnold tiene frío, la banca está helada porque el invierno parece estarse adelantando. Lleva 10 minutos de ventaja sobre Helga. Si es que ella llegaba.

No tenía idea de cómo iba a abordarla, sentía la necesidad de que ambos cambiaran la forma en la que se habían relacionado por años. Era difícil, claro que sí. Pero no imposible.

Ya no podían seguir en ese camino de víctima y victimario. Porque Helga no era un victimario como su bully, era una chica sensible que no tenía idea de cómo acercarse a él, y por otro lado tampoco sería víctima de él.

Arnold estaba consciente de que podía ser la persona que más lastimase a Helga, lo sabía y tenía miedo pero ya se había decidido y no daría marcha atrás. Se haría responsable de sus sentimientos y eso es lo que esperaba de ella también.

De pronto siente una presencia a su lado, una joven pelirroja abrigada hasta el cuello se sienta en la misma banca, él brinca ante la sorpresa.

— ¡Lila! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a ayudarte Arnold, los he estado observando y de verdad creo que necesitas ayuda con Helga.

Él rueda los ojos, claro que lo sabía. ¡Claro que necesitaba ayuda! Pero no pensaba pedirla, tenía su orgullo como hombre y no iba a ceder a aceptar que Helga estaba acabando con él.

—Es probable que ni siquiera aparezca.

— Aparecerá Arnold, voy a darte un consejo. He estado viendo el desarrollo de su relación ¡Y estás cometiendo muchos errores!

— En primera Lila ¿Nos estás espiando?

— ¡Oh no! ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? Es solo que desde que los conozco he estado esperando este día y no puedo creer que esté pasando. Cuando me confesaste que amabas a Helga de verdad brinqué de alegría.

— ¡Lo hice porque ya te habías dado cuenta! ¿Cómo podía ocultártelo?

— Bien, le llamé a Helga esta tarde y le dije que me encontraría contigo si ella no llegaba.

— ¡Tú quieres que nos mate! ¿Estás loca Sawyer? Vamos a morir si…

— Acercarte a Helga de forma melosa no va a funcionar ahora, la haces ponerse a la defensiva. Y acercarte de forma agresiva provoca que ella responda con la misma intensidad. ¡Piensa Arnold! ¿Qué estrategia es útil con ella? ¡Vamos hombre!

Shortman no sabe qué contestar, no sabe ni siquiera qué pensar primero. Si la enorme posibilidad de que Helga al verlos explotara de celos y los matara a ambos, o que Lila estaba mucho más emocionada que el resto de mortales sobre su romance.

No es que pensara que era una rara pero Sawyer siempre se había mostrado amable con relación a los sentimientos de ambos, era más que nada amiga de él pero en la misma intensidad amiga de Helga, aunque esta última no lo admitiera.

De pronto Lila se queda pretrificada y él sabe, sin dudar, que Helga ha llegado.

— ¡Viniste!

Arnold se gira lento, no sabe qué esperar de ella ¿estará molesta? Lo que ve lo deja con un mar de emociones alborotándose en su mente, sin temor ni duda. Todo está volando y aterrizando en la mirada inmutable de ella.

Helga pasa de largo a la escena, su felpudo abrigo la hacen ver tan adorable que más que sentirla molesta él la percibe triste. No aprieta los puños, saluda con la mano y los pasa de largo como si la escena no fuera digna de un drama juvenil.

— ¿Qué hay Lila? Veo que están ocupados, nos veremos otro día Arnold.

La joven sureña abre sus ojos con intensidad y golpea el hombro del chico rubio quien se ha quedado completamente petrificado.

Arnold tiene la sangre hirviendo, está muy molesto. De verdad molesto. Se levanta con fuerza de la banca y jala a Geraldine del brazo para encararlo, ella se suelta. Su fuerza no parece la de una delicada dama, pero no es el momento de pensar en eso, sigue alejándose y la cabeza de balón de él comienza a idear una estrategia.

¿Qué puede funcionar con una chica como Pataki? Ella es temeraria, terca, ruda, sensible, egoísta, desconfiada…

La claridad comienza a llegar a su mente. Claro que lo que había hecho últimamente no había tenido sentido, estaba tan absorto en lo que significaba un noviazgo que había descuidado una parte vital: Cómo se sentiría ella.

Si él actuaba súper seguro de sí mismo causaba en ella desconfianza de sus sentimientos, la hacía sentir frágil y lo que provocaba es que ella huyera.

Si él actuaba agresivo cualquiera podría pensar que no podía esperar a que ella aceptase las cosas como así y la ponía en la postura arbitraria de siempre.

Para alcanzar a Helga tenía que jugar en su juego, adaptarse y cambiar. No podía esperar que ella fuese la única que se moldeara para encajar con él, oh no. Él también tendría que cambiar un poco para adentrarse en las entrañas de la intensidad que era ella.

— ¡No seas cobarde Helga!

La forma es manejar la dinámica, continuar con lo que Helga no puede perder: Su orgullo.

Si mantiene el orgullo de ella intacto, al principio, será capaz de doblegarlo un poco, suave.

Y lo sabe porque ella se detiene en el acto, se gira con lágrimas en los ojos y la mueca de total desagrado.

— ¿Cobarde? ¡Cobarde has dicho! ¿Tú qué sabes?

— Sé que no quieres doblar tus defensas conmigo porque tienes miedo ¿Desde cuando eres así de miedosa?

Ella se acerca, con los puños cerrados y la mirada azul destellante. Arnold siente un cosquilleo que le sube desde la cadera hasta la nuca. Esos ojos lo estaban literalmente volviendo loco.

— ¡No tengo miedo!

Helga lo jala de la bufanda roja que cuelga alrededor de su cuello y lo jala hacia ella, prensando sus labios con los dientes y haciendo un movimiento con la lengua que él no es capaz de describir porque se pierde por unos segundos entre la cálida caricia, llena de miedo y al mismo tiempo tan segura de sí.

Siente el empujón, no tan fuerte pero lo suficiente para sacarlo de su ensoñación.

— No te tengo miedo Arnoldo

— A mí me tiemblan las piernas — contesta sin muy bien pensar lo que dice, pero nota en ella la sorpresa y sus espinas ocultas — Eres la chica que amo, hablar contigo me pone nervioso… no sé cómo abordarte, no sé cómo hablarte para que tengamos una conversación adecuada, no sé cómo demostrar mi cariño por ti sin que te sientas agredida. ¡Y eres una cobarde! Porque yo estoy aquí dispuesto a ceder mi orgullo y todo esto que cargo encima para aprender a hacerte feliz. Pero tú no quieres aceptar tu parte. Tú me quieres y yo a ti ¿Qué necesitas para comenzar a aceptar nuestra relación?

Ella enrojece, el frío le ha puesto la nariz roja, pero por el contrario le ha cautivado el corazón. Había recibido una llamada de su estúpida y pelirroja amiga, sabía que solo quería presionarla a dar un paso adelante y doblegarse. Sabía que era culpa suya por ser tan terca a un paso natural cuando dos personas se aman de forma mutua, pero es que todo ha sucedido tan rápido que aún no lo puede asimilar.

Soñó muchas veces con diferentes situaciones donde Arnold era el hombre de su vida, pero nunca pudo conocer cómo se comportaría en la realidad ante su amor.

Se sentía extraviada y no se había percatado que también lo estaba lastimando. ¡Él tenía razón! Ella era una cobarde, por eso no podía simplemente admitirlo. Cuando vio a Arnold y Lila juntos en la banca su corazón se estrujó.

Se vio a sí misma años atrás, persiguiéndolo por toda la feria del queso esperando que él desistiera de Sawyer. Se vio a sí misma quedándose hasta el final de la feria, sola en la puerta simplemente alumbrada por la luz pública. Su corazón se sentía frágil, estúpido. ¿De qué servía perseguirlo y atormentarlo si él no la amaba? ¿Qué ganaba con ver como él mostraba cariño por otras personas y ella se veía cada vez más sola y estancada?

¿Cómo podía esperar que él comprendiera de verdad cuanto terror tenía almacenado en su pecho? ¿Cómo sería capaz de seguir viviendo si él entraba a sus entrañas y desde ahí rompía todos los pilares por los que se había sostenido durante años?

— Yo solo… no sé cómo avanzar con esto. ¡No tengo idea de qué tengo que hacer! ¿Cómo debo de tratar al chico del que siempre me he burlado? ¿Cómo tengo que responder cuando él se muestra tan amable y atento cuando años atrás me consideraba una chica molesta? ¿Cómo he de reaccionar a tus muestras de afecto si jamás esperé que esto sucediese?

Siente los brazos del chico alrededor de ella, la estruja y el calor de su cuerpo la hace soltarse en lágrimas. No quiere verse tan vulnerable, pero tampoco tan ruda. No encuentra el equilibrio entre la dualidad que existe dentro suyo, no puede, no quiere.

—Me haré responsable, caminaremos juntos y aprenderemos también. Sé que puedo lastimarte porque entiendo lo que sientes por mí — Arnold sabe que ese comentario la molesta porque la siente moverse agresiva entre sus brazos, pero no va a desistir. Coloca su rostro en el perfecto hueco del cuello de ella — Y tú tienes que entender lo que siento por ti, todo lo que soy, todo lo que hago… es amor Helga, sé consciente de que tus acciones me lastiman, sé consciente de que una palabra tuya bastará para acabarme. ¡Hazte responsable de amarme con tanta intensidad porque ahora yo te amo de la misma forma!

Arnold la aleja para mirar sus ojos, ella está más compuesta, lo atrae hacia sí y le da un dulce beso en los labios que él no sabe cómo reaccionar.

De pronto escuchan pequeños quejidos desde la banca, ahí, ambos giran para ver a Lila Sawyer completamente sonrojada y emocionada, tomando fotos y meciéndose en la banca.

— Lila, creo que es momento de que te vayas… gracias.

La pelirroja se compone, se levanta con una sonrisa amplia por las palabras sinceras de la rubia matona de la escuela, y se va campante por donde llegó. Helga espera que esas fotos jamás sean rebeladas o la cabeza de la campirana colgará en la puerta de la preparatoria.

.

.

.

.

.

— Muy bien, entonces en la escuela no puedo decirte Miss G

— No, y tampoco lo uses con tanta confianza — acerta ella con un rubor visible — es bonito, guárdalo para ocasiones especiales.

— Está bien, ahora… todo el mundo sabe que salimos por ello no veo nada de malo en que salgamos tomados de la mano.

— Solo las salidas, tengo una reputación qué cuidar melenudo.

Arnold se acomoda en la espalda de Helga, quien bebe despacio el café que han comprado en una de las panaderías cercanas. Sus cuerpos emanan un calor especial, y él podría quedarse ahí toda la noche. Pero sabe que eso no es posible.

— Me gustó nuestra primera cita Helga.

— A mí también, intenta no hacer cosas muy ostentosas… estoy bien con el tú que es sincero y modesto. Con el que no tiene que fingir, con el que es dulce hasta el punto de decir basta y…

— ¿Y?

Ella hace una pausa mientras mira al cielo sin estrellas, sus ojos se siente pesados por la falta de sueño de los últimos días que ha tenido a Arnold en todos lados presionándola a actuar de una forma que aún no consideraba hacer.

— Y también me estremece un poco el Arnold agresivo.

Él se gira sorprendido, aun recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Helga y un rubor le cruza hasta las orejas ¡Un cumplido de Helga!

— ¿Cómo así?

— Ya sabes, te hace ver genial, seguro, pretencioso y no como el siempre buen samaritano. Me hace pensar que si me quieres irías a cualquier lado por mí.

La sangre de Helga está caliente, su rostro también y su boca aún más por el café y las vergonzosas palabras que han salido de ahí. Él se siente de la misma forma.

— Lo haría, ya lo verás.

Ella se levanta de golpe provocando que la cabeza del chico caiga sin cuidado en la fría madera de la banca.

— Calma Arnoldo, aún te falta mucho para alcanzarme.

— ¡Pensé que los malos tratos se acabarían!

— No sueñes, la dulce Helga también es muy ruda. Pero eso no significa que no te quiera, es solo que molestarte es muy divertido.

Él se sienta en la banca, confuso pero siendo flexible a la Helga enamorada. Una mezcla cursi entre un terrón de azúcar y un espartano furioso.

— Helga — extiende su mano y sostiene la de ella, casi con vergüenza — de verdad, te quiero.

La rubia se estremece con sus palabras y le corresponde la caricia mientras mira hacia otro lado. Ambas siluetas caminan por el parque tomados de la mano.

— ¿Entonces apunto en el calendario el día de hoy como nuestra primera cita?

— ¿Para qué?

— Ya sabes, celebrar mes tras mes nuestro novia…

Helga pone su pie para que Shortman tropiece y caiga de bruces al suelo. Se ríe y sin soltar su mano, con una sonrisa cálida y ruborizada deja sentenciado que con ella las cosas no son tradicionales, ni ridículas.

— Si vas a demostrarme tu amor tendrá que ser con algo más artístico.

Él se sienta en el frío suelo, sin soltar su mano le da un pequeño beso.

— Te he pintado, tengo muchos cuadros contigo como mi musa ¿Quieres verlos?

Helga se suelta del agarre y corre lejos, Arnold de verdad era demasiado para sus nervios. ¡Pintura! Que alguien la sacara del sueño. Siente que él la persigue con una sonrisa en la boca, y mentalmente se golpea por ser tan cursi con él.

Si la atrapa esa noche, ella accederá a regalarle un tomo de sus poemas… tal vez, solo tal vez. Si va a entrar hasta el fondo de ella, por lo menos Helga decidirá los tiempos, porque quiere que su amor dure mucho más tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

Perdón! Me atrasé con la actualización! Espero les guste este capítulo. Es el penúltimo y en nuestra razón 7 terminamos esta historia. Siempre quise hacerla sin mucho melodrama y algo más relajada pero esto es lo que salió.


	7. Razón VII FINAL

**7 razones para odiar a Helga G Pataki**

 **Autosuficiencia**

La mañana lo cegó, a veces olvidaba que el inmenso techo de vidrio no era la mejor opción para despertar cuando ya era tarde. La noche pasada había bebido más de lo que social, y moralmente se permitía.

Llegó muy noche a casa, se recostó en el sillón reclinable y se maldijo por no ser capaz de hablar con ella. Y es que si bien su relación no era perfecta, durante los 3 que llevaban saliendo la situación pintaba muy bien.

Helga había sido capaz de ser ella, la verdadera, con él. Y eso lo hacía muy feliz. Pero desde un par de meses para la fecha, todo se estaba desgastando. Ambos estaban en una encrucijada que tenían que resolver.

— Yo solo quiero que seas feliz ¿Es tan difícil que comprendas eso?

— Ya te lo dije, para mí está bien esto.

— ¡No lo está!

Arnold se enderezó, giró su rostro para encontrarla aún sentada sobre la cama, con el pijama puesto y los cabellos rebeldes sin dirección. Sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba. Imagino despertar y no ser capaz de verla y eso le dolió. Le dolió tanto que lo que tenía pensado decir se esfumó de su mente y se reemplazó por la idea de una vida sin Helga.

— Muy bien Arnoldo ¿Qué propones?

— Ya te lo dije, vas y haces tu sueño. Y ambos mantenemos el esfuerzo necesario para continuar juntos a pesar de la distancia. ¿Es que no confías en mí?

Ella se levantó de la cama, se alisó los cabellos y se colocó una chamarra encima.

—Confío en ti, sabes que no se trata de eso. Lo haremos a mi modo. O me voy y terminamos esto o me quedo y continuamos.

Él se enderezó, preso del miedo, del desconcierto y la culpa. La tomó de la muñeca y la hizo girar para verlo.

— Si te quedas me sentiré culpable toda mi vida Helga ¡Compréndelo!

— Entonces déjame ir.

— ¿Quieres que simplemente acepte perderte así como así?

Ella agachó la mirada, se desprendió de su agarre y salió sin hacer más escándalo. El rubio se dejó caer en la cama. Quería entenderla, de hecho en gran medida lo hacía. Pero no podía aceptar, de ninguna manera, ninguna de las dos opciones.

Su almohada tenía toda la fragancia de la Pataki, una lágrima le corrió por la mejilla mientras el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a hacer estragos en él. Llevaba tan solo 1 año compartiendo esa cama con su rubia, y ya no podía imaginar que ella no estuviera con él.

No la quería ver atada a Hillwood cuando ella era tan increíble. Merecía volar lejos de todo eso que la ataba, y aunque odiaba admitirlo, él se sentía como parte de esas cosas. La beca que surgió para Helga fue un balde de agua fría.

Él la convenció de mandar sus textos a un concurso. Los ganó, Arnold siempre supo que lo haría; lo que no esperó fue la oportunidad que cambiaría sus vidas. Una beca para estudiar en Yale. Esa universidad era un pase casi asegurado para que ella se convirtiera en la próxima mejor escritora de Estados Unidos.

Y hubiera sido una noticia magnífica de no haber llegado un mes después de que él le propusiera matrimonio y ella aceptara. Sabía que apenas tenían 20 años, que aún había un camino por delante, pero llevaban enamorados mutuamente ya casi 8 años. Y Helga aún más.

Su relación no iba a terminar así como así, de no ser por esa oportunidad de conseguir los sueños profesionales.

Y lamentablemente él no podía ir con ella, así que se sentía el estorbo más grande de la vida de la rubia. ¿Y si después se arrepentían de no tomar ese chance? ¿Y si después ella se lo recriminaba? ¿O peor aún, qué si no lo hacía y tenía que soportar verla llorar por los recovecos por un sueño que no fue capaz de perseguir?

Bajó las escaleras para encontrase con sus abuelos, Helga no estaba y él había perdido el apetito.

.

.

.

.

— Lo sé Phoebe, lo sé. Pero no es fácil. ¿Crees que puedo sentirme capaz de una relación a larga distancia con todo lo que está sucediendo?

Helga caminaba por las calles aledañas a su antigua casa. Miraba desde lejos con cierto aire de melancolía y resignación. Tenía el celular pegado a la oreja, su mejor amiga tenía una relación a distancia con el moreno de Gerald. E insistía que ella también podía hacerlo.

Pero la duda la invadía. Hacía un año las cosas en su casa explotaron. Miriam y ella chocaron en uno de sus viajes. Habían quedado muy heridas y cuando el examen toxicológico determinó que su madre estaba en alto estado etílico, estuvo por ir a la cárcel.

Bob pagó una gran cantidad de dinero a modo de fianza y simplemente eso truncó la relación familiar más de lo que ya estaba. Bob se volvió muy severo con Miriam, incluso agresivo, y comenzó a cargar más y más responsabilidades en Helga.

No lo soportaba y cuando el divorcio fue inminente, simplemente comprendió que estaba desprotegida y a la deriva. Durante el proceso Arnold la llevó a vivir con él en la casa de huéspedes. Y cuando el divorcio procedió, Miriam regresó con su madre y Bob permaneció en casa, pensando que Helga volvería para convertirse en su ama de casa.

Ella no regresó, y al haber cumplido la mayoría de edad simplemente comenzó a vivir con su amado. Pero después de lo ocurrido con sus padres, un miedo acerca del amor se instaló en su corazón.

Las relaciones eran frágiles y podían romperse en cualquier momento y lugar. Cuando recibió la oportunidad de la beca, todo su mundo se fragmentó.

¿Cómo seguir su amor por la poesía si su musa ya no estaría con ella?

Arnold se propuso a ayudarle a pagar todos los costos que necesitase, pero Helga ya se sentía lo suficientemente inútil como para pedirle más ayuda. Quería ser autosuficiente, y para serlo necesitaba alejarse de él.

¿Tenía que seguir con su sueño o quedarse con el amor de su vida?

Una relación lejana para ella no era una opción.

.

.

.

.

— Vas a anotar la razón #7 por la odio a Helga — sentenció como si hablase de una pena de muerte — quiere ser demasiado autosuficiente. Quiero… no, necesito que dependa un poco más de mí ¿Crees que es imposible que eso pase?

Gerald continúa su camino por el campus, lleva los libros bajo el brazo y mira su reloj para asegurarse que aún está en tiempo para la próxima clase.

— Pensé que esa tontería de las 7 cosas que odias de ella había quedado enterradas hace 3 años, su relación iba muy bien. No entiendo por qué razón ella no puede mantener una relación a distancia.

— Por su necesidad de autosuficiencia, por eso. Siente que está dependiendo de mí en este momento y desea que si va a seguir sus sueños, lo hará sola. ¿Entiendes? ¡Sin mí!

— ¿Crees que sea solo autosuficiencia Arnie?

El rubio parpadeo rápido un par de veces, lo procesó pero no llegó a ningún lado. Solo terminó tumbándose en el pasto del extenso campus universitario.

— ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

— Hacerle saber que quieres que dependa de ti.

Él frunció la boca, no era tan fácil hacerlo. Llevaba tres años saliendo con ella, los mejores tres años de su vida. La verdad es que todo el asunto lo estaba haciendo dudar de algo que dio por hecho todo ese tiempo: Que Helga siempre lo amaría.

¿Y si no era así? ¿Y si ella dejaba de amarlo en la distancia? Apretó sus manos contra su rostro. Todo estaba sucediendo tan a prisa que su corazón y mente no podían alcanzar el ritmo.

— ¿Y eso en qué crees que mejoraría nuestra situación? Me encantaría poder decirle que nos iremos juntos, que la seguiré al fin del mundo. Pero sin su familia quiero ser su nuevo soporte, quiero ser su nueva familia — gritó extendiendo los brazos, dándose cuenta de lo vergonzoso que era decirlo a los 4 vientos — si ella se va quiero ayudarla en todo, quiero apoyarla.

— ¿No será que ella siente que la quieres mantener atada a ti?

La voz de Gerald lo descolocó por completo, lo hizo enderezar su cuerpo y sentir que su temperatura corporal bajaba. ¿Y si esas eran sus verdaderas intenciones ocultas? Y si apoyarla en todo significaba que ella no pudiera abandonarlo ¿Ella no pensaría lo mismo y por eso se encontraba renuente?

Lo procesó lento, porque era una de esas declaraciones que caen como balde de agua fría. Pero tenía sentimientos encontrados con su propia afirmación ¿Era realmente ese el motivo de su actuar? ¿Podría dejar a Helga partir con tal de verla feliz aunque él se quedara incapacitado para volver a amar?

— ¿Y si fuera así? Tal vez realmente quiero que sea dependiete de todo lo que soy. Las ganas de monopolizarla me inundan muchas veces, batallo contra ellas. ¿Sabes por qué?

Gerald estaba sorprendido ante la declaración, una confesión nada propia de una relación mentalmente equilibrada. Pero con dos personas completamente desequilibradas esto no tenía que hacerle ninguna mella, ellos eran así.

Pensar que todo comenzó con una pelea donde ella fue la provocadora, no sería raro que su historia continuara llena de complejidades y matices.

— ¿Por qué Arnie?

— Si la vuelvo dependiente de mí, Helga dejaría de ser Helga. Todo es tan simple ahora. ¡Voy a ir a buscarla!

Alma que lleva el diablo, el rubio se terminó de levantar presuroso, y emprendió la carrera hacia la búsqueda de su rubia.

Gerald, aun en el pasto, se preguntaba qué clase de conclusión era "Helga dejaría de ser Helga" y juntar en la misma oración "tan simple"… ¿Cómo era que ella fuese simple? No, esas dos palabras no se juntaban en la misma oración. No se podía.

.

.

.

.

Arnold la encontró en su banca. Esa donde ella admitió que lo amaba y saldría con él. Se acercó, ella tenía las manos en su cara, y él sabía que lloraba. La abrazó rápido, y ella apenas se inmutó, seguramente reconociendo los brazos que la sostenían noche a noche, para evitarle las pesadillas del escabroso accidente.

— Tengo miedo.

Confesó él, esperando que la voz no se le quebrara. Pero dudando de que eso se pudiese evitar.

— Yo también.

Aseguró Helga, girando para abrazar fuerte al rubio. Arnold acarició su cabeza, con la máxima ternura posible. El viento hacia estragos, sería un duro diciembre. Más porque con seguridad Helga no estaría con él.

— No quiero que te vayas.

Ella alzó la mirada, sus fuertes ojos color azul penetraron hasta el fondo de su alma; y se instauraron en su corazón. Su mirada parecía decir que eso era lo que esperaba saliera de sus labios. Esas palabras que iban contra toda la sensación de _deber ser_ del chico.

Eso que solo gritaba su lado más irracional, ese al que no le importaba nada. Ni las expectaciones de la gente, ni los deseos del resto, incluida la misma Helga a la que podía encerrar en su habitación para tenerla solo para él.

— No quiero irme. ¡Ya no tengo nada que me ate a ningún lado! ¿Te das cuenta? Miriam vive con la abuela en otro estado, Bob está sumergido en su negocio, no le intereso. Y Olga no ha vuelto a casa desde el divorcio y creo que no volverá más porque ha encontrado a una persona con la que hacer su vida ¿Qué tengo yo? ¿Qué tengo yo si no es a ti Arnold? ¿Y así me pides que me vaya, que te deje, que nos deje?

Y ahí estaba la culpa. El sentimiento que le remordía y sabía que no podría vivir con ello. Porque esa era la sensación que quería de ella, quería que Helga solo lo tuviera a él para que jamás lo dejara. Pero aunque ese era su real deseo.

No era lo que haría por la persona que ama.

Y es que la amaba tanto como para estar dispuesto a sufrir lo que hubiera que sufrir.

— Miss G. A mí siempre me vas a tener.

— ¡No es verdad! Mira a tu alrededor, toda la gente que se supone estaba conmigo, que debería estar hasta el final, la familia… ¡No lo está! Tú no eres mi familia Arnold, puedes desaparecer en cualquier momento ¿Y entonces qué seré yo?

— Miss G siempre será Miss G. Te amo, y quiero ser tu familia. Más bien, vamos a ser familia Helga. Pero no quiero… no puedo hacer que dependas de mí para todo. Tienes tus metas personales y yo estaré para apoyarte siempre. Tienes que ir a esa universidad.

Ella se aferró a él, entrelazó sus brazos en los extremos de la chamarra y se soltó a llorar.

— Vamos a seguir juntos, te lo prometo.

Él alzó el mentón de Helga, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro y el sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas la hacía ver adorable. La besó, despacio. Como si la caricia se pudiera deshacer en cualquier segundo, pero fue un beso firme. Como aquél cuyo corazón no duda de que la mejor decisión es la que están tomando.

Y es que lo sabe, ella lo sabe también. Su amor podría no merecer un óscar, pero sus sentimientos eran genuinos. Él estaba seguro que si se hubieran encontrado en otro momento o en otra vida, de todas formas se habrían enamorado uno del otro.

Tal vez se encontrarían _en una gran compañía, tal vez como policía y criminal o incluso como él como su bully personal._

Eso no importaba, estaban destinados y no había nada que le quitara esa idea de la cabeza. Pero en su historia, en esta que viven ahora, como almas gemelas se encontraron muy jóvenes y tendrían que superar estos desafíos mismos del flujo del tiempo, para demostrar que ahí había amor y no capricho.

Helga sería una gran escritora, él la visitaría hasta que terminara la universidad y entonces sí. Formarían una familia. No era un cliché más, esa es su historia.

— Te amor Arnold, gracias por amarme.

— No me agradezcas, vamos a dar lo mejor para seguir juntos. Iré por ti Miss G. Porque hay más de mil razones para amarte.

Los ojos zafiro de Helga se volvieron a perder en los jades de Shortman. Y sintió, como quien siente la fe, que todo estaría bien para ellos. Y se convenció de que, sin lugar a dudas, seguirían juntos porque dos almas que se encuentran de esa forma, no pueden separarse por más distancia que exista.

 **FIN.**

Dios, terminé esta historia de una forma TAAN diferente a como pensé que acabaría. Se supone que era una comedia y ha terminado en el mayor drama total. jaja no sé, ni idea qué pasó. Pero la idea era terminar el FF en unos años de la trama original ya que un amor tan fuerte a los 3 años, y correspondido a los 17, tenía que forzosamente tener algún momento de verdadera complejidad.

Así que tal vez saque el FF "7 razones para amar a Helga G. Pataki" jaja lo pensaré. Por otro lado las referencias que hace Arnoldo en sus otras vidas corresponden a estos fanfics: "Déjame Amarte" "Captúrame" y "Lluvia de Otoño" respectivamente. Ahora quiero continuar alguno de esos 3, podrán leerlos y decirme cuál debería continuar ahora que ha terminado "7 razones para odiar a Helga G Pataki"?

¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! Me he divertido muchísimo y también he sentido la melancolía! Qué triste y bello. Ya... me pongo drama. ¡Gracias por cada review! Fueron una fuente inagotable de motivación, cada uno. Disculpen que no respondí cada uno pero o hago eso, o escribo el capítulo jaja

¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA! FUE UN PLACER


End file.
